Passions Unveiled
by AngelofMercy86
Summary: The last thing Jet ever wanted was to be trapped in a foreign world with Virginia. Or so he thought. It's up to the two to save this world. Can they get along long enough to save it? Or will a thing called love happen? JetVirgina! Complete!
1. Celebration

Author's Note: This is my first Wild Arms 3 fic. If it sucks I am sorry! Please to not flame me too hard! This story is rated T for mild language, violence, and crude humor. The main couple and characters of this story are Jet and Virginia. The first chapter will be a little short, but I promise the others will be longer and better! Please enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Passions Unveiled Chapter I: Celebration

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally after a couple years their names were cleared. Four Drifters, Virginia Maxwell, Jet Enduro, Clive Winslet, and Gallows Carradine. They had been outlaws for a couple years now. They stuck together and made sure not to bring too much attention to themselves whenever they were out in public. But their days of being careful was now over. Their names had been officially cleared and they were going to celebrate.

Humphrey's Peak. Clive's home,

Catharine Winslet was in the kitchen preparing a feast for her husband and his friends. Kaitlyn, Clive's daughter also decided to help. She had told them that she was a big girl now and could help her mommy cook. Jet, the silver haired Drifter was a little afraid of Kaitlyn's cooking. She had grown a crush on the moody Drifter and was desperate to make "good" food for him.

"You're gonna have one helluva stomach ache when the day is over!" Gallows the Baskar laughed.

Jet glared at him and muttered, "Whatever."

"Please don't start fighting," Virginia pleaded. Her emerald eyes showed worried. Whenever Jet and Gallows fought, it got pretty ugly.

"Yes, this is a special day for all of us," Clive added cleaning the lenses of his glasses.

"Whatever," Jet mumbled closing his lavender colored eyes. "When this 'party' is over I'm outta here."

"What!" Virginia gasped standing up from her seat. "Why! I thought we were all friends!"

"Androids don't have friends," Jet replied sourly. "I don't even have feelings."

"You know that's not true!" she said desperately. "I thought," she looked down at her feet not wanting to show him her tear filled eyes. "That we would be a team forever. We're all still Drifters aren't we?"

"Food's ready!" Catharine announced walking into the living room. She saw Gallows and Clive with odd looks on their face, Virginia looking down, and Jet giving his typical sulky look. "Did I…….interrupt?"

"No!" Clive shook his head snapping back into reality. "Perfect timing, dear!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Man! This food sure was great!" Gallows boomed already drunk.

"Mister Gallows, you're funny," Kaitlyn giggled.

"No honey," Clive corrected not wanting Gallows to set a bad example. "What Gallows is doing is not funny. Because in the morning he is going to feel _very _sick."

"Eww!" Kaitlyn stuck out her tongue in distaste.

Virginia did not say much. After Jet's sudden outburst, she felt very depressed. She thought that Jet finally like them. Even though he was an android, he still had feelings. He felt pain, comfort, and love, but he did not acknowledge it. She was sure he had a real heart inside his artificial body. She would find it someday. She was not going to let Jet wiggle out of her life so easily. 'He likes protecting me,' she thought blushing slightly. 'Whenever I got in danger, he was there to protect me. When Leehalt made me sick, he was the one who did not want me to venture off while I was recovering.' She smiled wickedly to herself.

"Oh God! I feel sick!" she whimpered.

Jet looked at her. 'Aha! Got your attention!' she thought.

"I-I dunno if I'm going to be able to travel back to Boot Hill tomorrow," she said clutching her stomach.

"Then you should stay here until you're better," Jet said.

Gallows and Clive looked at each other and realized what Virginia was doing.

"Well, I'd take you home," Clive said. "But I got some things to take care of immediately since our names are cleared."

"Y-Yeah me too!" Gallows said shrugging his shoulders.

Jet glared at the other two men. 'Who the hell is going to take care of her then!' he thought. 'Damn! I guess it's gotta be me!'

"Fine," Jet said. "I'll take her home."

"C-Can we rest here tonight first?" she asked innocently.

"Whatever," Jet replied not looking at her.

'I got you right where I want you, Jet Enduro!' she thought. 'I'll make you see what a selfish person you've been and make you change!'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night,

Clive told his wife in secret what he was doing and she agreed it was a good idea. She also thought Jet needed an attitude adjustment and hoped Virginia's plan would work. Clive explained that he was going to go to the Gemstone Cave to do some more research while Gallows left for the Baskar Colony. He wanted to visit his brother Shane. Jet did not realize why they were leaving Virginia with him. He thought that they should realize that Jet was not good at taking care of people. 'I guess they don't care,' he thought. 'Not very good friends.' He sighed and kicked the wall. 'I guess I better go check on her.'

Virginia heard footsteps approaching her door. She quickly got back under the covers and rubbed her cheeks so that they would look red.

"Hey, you decant?" she heard Jet say through the door.

Her eyes widened and her face turned even redder. "Y-Yeah," she stammered.

The door swung open and Jet walked in. "You doing okay?" he asked.

"Ooooohhhh!" she moaned. "I just feel really sick! C-can you stay here for a little while until I fall asleep?"

"W-Why?" he asked taken aback by her question.

"I-I get nightmares when I'm sick," she lied. "My mother," she made herself get teary eyed, "used to stay with me until I fell asleep. That way I won't have nightmares if the last person I see right before I fall asleep is someone I care about."

"Why the hell do you care about me?" he asked sitting on a stool next to her bed. "I'm selfish, mean, and not to mention not human!"

"All I see is a nice, handsome man," she replied.

Her face turned red. "H-Handsome?" he stammered. "D-Did Kaitlyn's food get to your head that much! Or is it your stomach ache that's making you hallucinate."

"Stop being so hard on yourself," she said sadly. "I hate it when people say mean things about themselves."

"Whatever," he said looking away from her. 'Dammit! Why does she frickin' care about me? It would be so much easier to dump this crew if she would not say nice things about me.' He looked over at her and sighed when he saw her sad face. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she smiled closing her eyes. "Good night, Jet."

Almost immediately she fell asleep. He had never seen someone fall asleep _that _fast. He got up and started making his way to the door. He put his finger on the night switch and looked at her. "Good night, Virginia."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: How am I doing so far? I hope you all liked the first chapter! I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. I'm working on two other stories right now, but I promise it won't take forever for chapter two. Okay, next chapter: Jet is feeling something strange whenever he's around Virginia. Virginia has the whole train ride back to Boot Hill to change his mind about leaving, but what will happen when a mysterious band of thugs attack?


	2. Alone With You

Chapter II: Alone With You

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet and Virginia woke up early the following morning. The train that would take them to Boot Hill would be leaving shortly so they did not have much time to get ready. Virginia still had her 'sick' play going on. Catharine and Kaitlyn helped her out with that one. Kaitlyn even pretended that she 'must have accidentally put something weird in Virginia's dish.' Luckily Jet was convinced with that one. Plus he did not really care. All he cared about was getting Virginia back home to her aunt and uncle so that he could go hunting for Gella.

Virginia said her goodbyes to Catharine and Kaitlyn and quietly told her to thank Clive for her when he returned home. Waving goodbye, she followed Jet to the stables to get their horses.

"Can you handle riding?" he asked her hoping to god she would say yes.

Virginia had not thought of that. She smiled wickedly to herself and put on a worried face. "I-I don't know," she said. "I feel lightheaded. What if I pass out and get seriously hurt from falling off my horse? D-D'you think I can ride with you so that I can hold on tight to you and you could catch me if I fall?"

He turned blood red. The thought of him and Virginia on a horse together with her arms wrapped around him made him feel ten million different things at the same time. He wanted to refuse so badly! But the thought of Gallows finding out that she had to ride a horse and her falling off from dizziness made him fearful. An angry Gallows was not pretty and he was not in the mood to have the living crap beat out of him.

"Fine," he mumbled bitterly.

'YES!' she thought. 'Ooh I am on a roll!'

"Thank you, Jet," she said sweetly putting on her cutest most innocent face.

'Ugh! Why does she have to be so damn cute!' he thought. 'Wait! What the hell did I just say!'

"Come on," he said. He mounted his horse and held out his hand. She took his hand and he pulled her up on the dark brown horse. She put her arms around him and leaned her face on his back.

"I'm ready," she said.

He began shaking and sweating. Why did it feel so good for her arms to be around him? What was this he was feeling? And why was it only whenever Virginia was around? He had known her for over a couple years now, but here recently he began feelings things he never felt before. He shook his head of these thoughts and rode his horse out of Humphrey's Peak.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Train station,

Jet paid for two train tickets and they boarded the train. They walked into an empty compartment and took their seats. Jet sat on the left side while Virginia sat on the right. Neither one of them said anything to each other for a while. He just gazed out the window while she looked at him. He knew she was looking at him so he continued gazing out the window to avoid her gaze.

"Jet……thank you," she finally said once the train went into motion.

"For what?" he asked finally looking at her.

"For all the times you have helped me," she answered. "I really appreciate the fact that you were always there for me. I love you very much as a friend. I…….I hope you don't hate me."

He felt sweat roll down his face. Her words were making him so nervous. It would have been so much easier if she was saying, "Good riddance, you selfish asshole!"

"I-I don't hate you," he replied almost whispering. "I just don't like you all that much. I was only in it for the Gella."

Virginia's eyes instantly showed pain. 'He might as well of just shot me down with his Airghet-lahm!' she thought. 'Why, Jet? Why do you have to be this way? Have two years with us not shown you anything!'

'Why, Virginia do you care for me so much?' he thought. 'I don't understand you!'

"I'm sorry," he said looking at the floor. "I- - -"

Just then the train came to a jerking stop sending Virginia flying out of her seat and into Jet's arms. Both their faces turned blood red. Her arms were around his neck and his around her waist.

'Am…….do I……..do I…….._like_ him?' she thought. 'He makes me feel so odd. Especially now in his arms.'

"What was that?" he asked. "Why did we stop?" He stood up shaking her off him. "We're not supposed to get there for another two hours."

Virginia screamed and jumped back when a hole was shot through the top of compartment. Someone was attacking. This reminded her of when they first met Janus Cascade. He too shot through the roof to attack.

Jet jumped up and grabbed the edge of the hole and pulled himself up. "Stay here," he told Virginia.

"I'm coming with you!" she said.

"You're in shape to fight," he replied. "You'll just get in the way." 'Or hurt,' he added to himself.

"I lied," she finally confessed looking up at him. She jumped up and pulled herself up so that they were both standing on top of the train. "I'm not sick."

"_There they are!_"

Jet and Virginia turned around and saw a man and woman standing their. The man was tall with long black hair, green eyes, and wore a black hood and cape. The woman was dressed the same way and had long blue hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?" Virginia demanded pulling out her twin pistols.

"I am Sain," the man answered. "And this is Terra. We are hired to assassinate you two."

"Why!" Virginia gasped.

"The stop you from entering the world, Lantalla," Terra answered.

"What the hell is Lantalla?" Jet asked.

"Why does it matter?" Sain asked. "You two will die now." He held up his hand and a beam of energy shot from it.

Virginia quickly cast a reflective spell on Jet since he was the target. The spell bounced back and almost hit Terra. She jumped out of the way and pulled out a long sword. She ran at Virginia. Jet used his accelerator and shot her. She fell backwards. The bullet did not pierce through her skin, but she was affected by it.

"They're not human!" Virginia said shooting at Sain. The bullets were going right through him. She then tried using a Devastate spell. It worked, but only a little. She finally figured out that magic spells only worked on Sain, while Physical attacks worked on Terra.

Jet used gattling on Terra when she tried to get up to go after him. It worked successfully. She took heavy damage and fell to her knees. Sain used a healing spell on her, but it did not work enough to let her back into battle.

"I have to retreat," she said teleporting away.

Sain sighed and looked at Virginia. He held his hands up and energy waves circled around him. He threw his hands forward and Virginia was hit hard and almost knocked off the train.

"Virginia!" Jet gasped.

She got on her knees and started panting.

He glared at Sain and used the highest level spell he had. Sain took the hit hard falling backwards. "Damn! I failed!" he cursed and retreated.

Jet turned his attention back on Virginia and gave her a heal berry. "Thanks," she said taking the berry. "Why was someone trying to kill us? And what is Lantalla?"

"Who knows," he said.

"Ugh!" she gasped falling forward.

"Virginia?" he asked. "Ugh!" he felt a searing pain in his head. He fell to his knees and lost consciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I promise I'll get the next chapter up soon!

Thanks:

Teefa and co.: I am so glad y'all are enjoying this fic! I'm glad to know I'm doing a good job considering I haven't actually finished the game yet.

Riny Beoulve: Thank you for your advice. I thought that first paragraph sucked too. I'll try my best to do better.


	3. Lantalla

Chapter III: Lantalla

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet was the first to awake. He thought that he would have been dead by now. Falling unconscious on top of a train is not very safe. Unless someone found him while they were stopped? Then again, why was he smelling such a sweet smell and why did it feel like he was lying on a soft blanket of grass? His lavender eyes slowly opened. At first everything was blurry. He rubbed his eyes and found that he was right. He was lying in grass in the middle of a very large forest. 'There's no forest _this _big on this planet,' he thought. 'Where am I?' He sat up and rubbed his head. 'Man, my head hurts!' He looked behind him and realized Virginia was lying there still unconscious.

"Virginia!" he called shaking her.

She moaned and opened her eyes. "What…….happened?"

"How the hell should I know?" he asked rather rudely.

"God, Jet, why do you have to be so frickin' mean!" she demanded getting up so fast that she fell down again.

"I'm just pissed off because you lied to me," he replied.

She frowned and looked down. She ran her fingers through the grass and Jet could have sworn he saw a teardrop fall onto a blade of grass. "I…….I lied because I didn't want you to leave me……..I-I mean _us_," she said.

"I don't get you at all, Virginia," he said. "Let's just go our separate ways right now! You go right, I go left. I don't even think we're in Filgaia anymore." He waved his hand and started walking off.

"No! Jet!" she cried standing up slower this time. "Please! I don't wanna be alone! If we are in a different world…….what if there's monsters here…….I…….I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"I'm not falling for another trick," he said not turning to look at her.

"I'm not lying," she said desperately. She fell to her knees and started sobbing. "I'm sorry, Jet. Please forgive me for my deception. The first town we find…….I…….I will let you go."

He sighed and turned around. He suddenly felt his heart break in a million pieces when he saw her on her knees sobbing. It was his fault. He made her cry. 'Maybe I went too far this time,' he thought. 'Besides. Clive and Gallows would hunt me down dead if I leave her alone.'

"Fine," he said walking up to her. He held out his hand and she took it. "I'll stick around long enough to get you out of this place." He pulled her up and she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Jet!" she said. "I promise I'll never lie to you again!"

"Forget about it," he said pulling her away from him. "Let's find a town to rest in."

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two hours later,

"Is this forest ever going to end?" Virginia said irritated. They had been walking nonstop for two hours straight now.

"Who knows," Jet replied.

"I just realized something," she said. "We don't have our mediums. We can't use our Guardians or spells. I bet this world won't allow them."

"Well we have our ARMs if something happens," he said.

She smiled and nodded. 'My hero, Jet,' she thought. 'I trust him with my life.'

They heard rustling sounds in the bushes. The two pulled out their weapons. A pack of wolves jumped from the bushes and in front of Jet and Virginia.

"Can we fight this many at one time?" she asked counting ten wolves.

"No problem," he said. "**_Accelerator!_**" He took out one and quickly took out another leaving them eight. Virginia used Gatling to take out one.

There was now seven left and Virginia was out of bullets. The seven wolves all came at Virginia at one time while she was trying to reload her guns. Jet saw this. He started shooting at the wolves, but was only able to get rid of two of them before he ran out of bullets. The five wolves left jumped on top of Virginia. He quickly reloaded his gun as he heard Virginia screaming.

"Damn you!" he yelled shooting at all of them. He was able to kill each one with one bullet. He put away his gun and ran to Virginia. He threw off all the dead wolves and found Virginia bleeding heavily from her side with several other cuts and slashes.

"I…..I got reckless," she said weakly. "I used Gatling on one wolf instead of using one bullet for each." She closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

"Virginia!" he gasped. "Wake up!"

Panic filled his eyes. She was not dead, but she would die if her wounds were not treated. He pulled off his red and white scarves and wrapped them around her side near her ribs. He picked up her limp body and started making his way out of the forest.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One hour later,

The forest started getting thinner and thinner. Jet hoped and prayed that it meant he was getting out soon. Virginia was getting paler and colder. She was losing too much blood even with the scarves. She needed to be stitched up.

He continued walking until he finally saw some buildings. He was _finally _getting close to a town! He walked a little quicker. The sooner he got there, the sooner Virginia would get help. As he approached the town he noticed the sign said, "Oasis." He noticed a young woman standing to the side and he walked up to her.

"Hey, you!" Jet called.

She turned around and smiled. "Hello, there," she said her green eyes beaming. "Welcome to Oasis! A town where you can rest and recover!"

"This is a recovering town!" he asked. "Good! This girl needs help now!"

"I see y'all wrestled with them wolves," she said brushing her blonde hair with her fingers. "The hospital is right over there." She pointed he finger straight across.

He walked away without saying a word and entered the hospital. It was very small and run down looking. He hoped the doctors there was good.

"I need a doctor now!" he said to the woman at the desk.

"Oh, my!" the woman gasped jumping up. "I'll get him right away!" She ran off and returned with the doctor.

The doctor was tall and had a bald head his blue eyes showed concern when he saw Virginia's lifeless body in Jet's arms.

"My goodness," the doctor said. "She's near death!"

"Fix her now!" Jet said desperately handing Virginia to the doctor.

The doctor nodded and walked into the back. Jet tried to follow, but a nurse stopped him. "We'll let you know," she said. "Please be seated."

He sighed and walked over to a seat. So many things were crossing his mind right now. He for some reason felt _very _worried about Virginia. He always used the excuse that he did not want to get beat up by Clive and Gallows, but those two never entered his mind once. No. He was worried about Virginia…….dying. He did not her to die. He also wanted to know where he was. He wanted to ask someone where they were, but he knew that the people would think he was crazy. He shook his head. He did not care about that right now. All he cared about was Virginia.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later Jet felt himself being woke up by someone. He did not mean to fall asleep, but after all that walking while carrying Virginia wore him out.

"Sir, she is awake if you want to see her," the red haired nurse said. "Please follow me."

He got up and walked behind the nurse. They walked about few doors down the hall and stopped at the fifth door on the right. She opened the door and held out her arm allowing Jet to enter. He walked into the room and she closed the door behind him.

Virginia was dressed in a pale blue gown and her hair was down laying loosely on her shoulders. She smiled at Jet. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat and sat down in a chair by her bed.

"Thank you," she said smiling reaching out to hold his hand. He flinched at her touch, but she did not notice. "I'm sorry you had to carry me all the way here. I hope it was not a long way."

"No," he lied. For once he did not want her to feel bad. Seeing her in her beat up condition made his heart break. He started shaking when she started rubbing her thumb against his hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"N-Nothing," he answered.

"Am I making you nervous?" she asked smiling innocently. She put her hand on his cheek and started caressing it. "Doesn't it feel good to be loved and to be close to someone?"

"I……I don't feel it," he lied pulling her hand off his cheek. "I'm just an android."

She frowned at him. She hated it when he denied his own feelings. She thought it best to change the subject before he got mad. "I know where we are," she said.

"Where?" he asked.

"Lantalla," she answered.

"That world the assassins mentioned," he said. "We _are _in another world!"

"I don't know why we're here," she continued. "Or why someone is trying to kill us, but I have a feeling we will find out soon."

"You need rest," he said changing the subject. He did not want her to worry. She had almost died. "Tomorrow we'll get some information."

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks:

Rebecca: I'm so glad you're liking this story so far! I hope you liked the fluff in this chapter. By the way, remember the whole bit with Virginia's hand on Jet's cheek.

Teefa and Co.: Haha I'm glad ya like my cliffhangers.


	4. Trials of the Sacred Garden

Chapter IV: Trials of the Sacred Garden

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Because he did not want to leave her in a foreign world all by herself, Jet slept in a chair in Virginia's room. The doctors did not want him to, but he gave them the "Jet Glare" and they backed off.

It was six in the morning. Virginia woke up when the morning rays of sunlight leaked into the room and on her face. She yawned and started to sit up when the pain in her side reminded her that she should lay down. She looked over at Jet and smiled. He looked so sweet and innocent when he was sleeping. She laid back down and continued looking at him. 'I think I'm falling in love with him,' she thought. 'No man has ever made me feel this way. Sure he can be mean and rude as all get out, but he can be very sweet at times. And man I just love those eyes of his! I wish he would wake up so I can stare into those eyes of his!' She smiled to herself and sighed. 'Jet…….do you feel _anything_ for me?'

Just then Jet let out a soft yawn and opened his eyes. 'God I feel stiff,' he thought rubbing his neck. He looked over at Virginia and saw her smiling at him. 'The hell is she looking at me like that?'

"Are you feeling any better," he asked standing up to stretch his legs.

"Yes," she answered. "My side hurts a lot though where I took the most damage."

"Well you should probably not do anything for a while then," he replied. "I'm gonna go look around. The people in this hospital seems normal so you should be okay." She started smiling when he said that. So he _was _worried about her. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay," she nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet walked out of the hospital and looked around. There were only a few buildings in this town. A hotel, shop, saloon, and a fancy looking building that stood in the middle of the town. Jet had to admit, it was nice to see grass and flowers instead of dry, dirty sand. Everything seemed………refreshing in this world. He looked over at the Saloon that was called simply "Oasis Saloon." He had a feeling he could get some information there. He walked into the saloon. It was actually pretty normal looking. The tables were nice and clean, the bar tender and waitresses did not look like a bunch of prostitutes either. He was glad though because he got tired of the women always asking him to "spend the night" with them in the saloons of Filgaia. 'Damn sluts,' he thought bitterly.

He took a seat and a young waitress walked up to him. She had long black hair, blue eyes, and wore a long dark blue dress.

"What can I get ya honey?" she asked.

"Water and some breakfast," he answered.

"It'll be right up," she smiled walking away.

She came back a few minutes later with a glass of water, scrambled eggs, three slices of bacon, and a biscuit. He started eating rather quickly. He had not had anything to eat since yesterday morning.

A woman sitting a few tables down from Jet looked at him. She looked like she was about seventeen years old, she had long white hair, and silvery blue eyes. She stood up and walked to Jet's table.

"Excuse me, sir," she said.

He looked up at her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you a Drifter?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. Putting down his fork. Obviously she was had waited until he was finished eating until she approached him.

"Would you be interested in taking a job?" she asked.

"I would, but my comrade is badly injured and I don't want to leave her alone," he answered. "She ain't in a condition to take on a job."

"I can heal her," she said. "My I sit down?"

"Okay," he said.

"My name is Azura," she began. "My brother, Kael, went into the Sacred Garden two days ago and has not returned yet. My brother and I are healers. We posses the power to heal any wounds. If I heal your friend, will you take on the job? The reward will be twenty-thousand Gella."

"Twenty-thousand!" he gasped. "Why so much!"

"Well," she answered. "The Sacred Garden is _very _beautiful. However, it is highly dangerous. Monsters roam in there and I am afraid my brother may be………Anyway, the reward money is so high because of the danger and I want you two to deliver him back to me safely."

"Okay," he said. "Let's go see Virginia."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet and Azura walked into Virginia's room. Virginia raised an eyebrow when she saw Jet walk in with a woman. A very beautiful woman she noticed.

"Virginia, this is Azura," Jet explained. "She wants us to take on a job with twenty-thousand Gella reward. She said she can heal you so that we can take on the job."

"Twenty-thousand!" she had the same reaction Jet did.

"Please," Azura said desperately. "All I want is my brother safely returned to me."

Virginia smiled an nodded. Her kind heart loved helping people in need, though Jet's greed for Gella was only in it for the money. Azura smiled brightly and walked up to Virginia. She held out her hand and a bright light appeared in her hand. Virginia instantly felt the pain disappear. She looked under the bandage and saw only smooth skin. There was even no scar.

"Thank you so much!" Virginia exclaimed throwing her arms around Azura.

"No _thank you_," Azura replied. "Okay, the Sacred Garden is just ten miles east of here. I will get you a horse to travel on. I only have one horse though as my brother has the other. Is that okay?"

Virginia blushed at the fact that she and Jet would be riding a horse together again. Jet did not care. All he thought about was the twenty-thousand Gella reward.

"That's fine," Virginia finally answered.

"Okay great!" Azura said and reached into her purse. "Here's two-thousand up front. Go buy some items with it. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet went to get items while Virginia got herself a new dress. Her other dress was torn from all the wolves' slashing. She picked out a long cherry red dress with long sleeves. She decided to also wear her hair down. She walked up to Jet as he was finishing getting items.

"Well how do I look?" she asked him twirling around.

His face turned blood red. "You……uhhh……look……..good," he struggled to get out. He wondered if that was the first time he ever said anything nice about anyone.

"Thank you!" she smiled brightly. "Are we ready now?"

"Yeah," he answered and they went to pay for their items.

"Okay that will be one thousand five-hundred Gella total," said the man at the counter. Jet handed him the money and he and Virginia left the shop.

As they walked outside, Azura walked up to them with a jet black horse with a black mane.

"This is Beenra," she said smiling brightly. "She is my horse so please take good care of her."

"We will," Virginia said taking the reins. "We promise we will return with your brother."

"Thank you," Azura smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet was in front and Virginia was behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist. This made him feel a little uncomfortable, but he thought it was worth it for twenty-thousand Gella. Virginia on the other hand was enjoying this moment. She loved being close to Jet. It made her feel safe…….and warm. She would never forget the fact that he cared about her enough to carry her unconscious body through that forest. She knew then that Jet was not _that _heartless.

"See think I see it," Jet said.

She shook her head of her thought and looked over her shoulder. They saw an opening in the side of a mountain. They approached the entrance and Virginia tied Beenra to a tree.

"Be a good girl and stay here," she said and followed Jet into the entrance.

The followed a narrow, dark, and dirty path for several minutes until they finally saw some light at the other end. They entered another area. It was very beautiful. It was a huge garden full of multi-colored flowers, dark green grass, and there was three doors in the garden. A door on the left, a door on the right, and a door straight ahead.

"Which door should we enter first?" Jet asked.

"Wow," Virginia said amazed at the beauty of the garden.

"Yo, Virginia!" he said waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" she asked shaking her head.

"Which door?" he asked again.

"Uhh…….the middle one!" she answered.

"Virginia, have you learned nothing over all the crap we went through?" he asked. "The middle one stays locked until we go into the rooms behind the other doors."

"Right," she answered. "That one!" She pointed to the door on the right.

They walked over to the door on the right side and opened it. The room looked the same as the rest of the garden. They walked into the room and the door behind them closed and locked.

"Typical," Jet muttered.

"Watch out!" Virginia said pulling out her twin pistols.

Two skeletal monsters appeared before them. They had glowing red eyes and dead skin hung from various parts of the body. They was also holding large swords. Jet pulled out his Airget-lahm and shot at one of the skeletons. It used its sword to deflect the bullet.

"They're smart," Virginia said also trying to shoot one, but it too deflected the bullet.

"**_Accelerator!_**" Jet ran behind one and shot a bullet in its back.

It howled in pain and held out its hand. Dark energy gathered and then surrounded Jet and Virginia both. It closed in on them and they fell to their knees.

"_**Mystic: Heal Berry!" Virginia called healing her and Jet. **_

Virginia ran to Jet's side. "I got a plan," she said quickly. "You run behind one and I'll be in front of it. We'll use Gatling. Okay?"

"Fine," he said.

He ran behind the one he had already damaged and Virginia stood in front of it.

"_**Gatling!" they both called shooting many bullets at it at one time that it could not block them all. **_

It fell to the ground and crumbled in many pieces. The other one realized it was all alone now. He charged a spell just like the other one did, but this one only hit Jet.

He pulled out a Heal Berry and healed himself while Virginia loaded more bullets. She also noticed that it was going after Jet again. It had its back turned against her and she used Gatling one more time. It fell to the ground too in defeat.

Virginia sighed and walked up to Jet. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered getting up.

A bright light appeared in the room followed by a treasure chest. They walked up to eat and noticed there was writing on it.

"'The contents in the chest reflects what is in your heart,'" Virginia read.

"You better open it then," Jet said simply.

"Why?" she asked curious.

"Who knows what the hell will come out of it if I open it," he answered.

She giggled slightly and then opened the chest. Inside was an aquamarine colored crystal on a cold chain. "Aquamarine…….the color of kindness," she said putting the pendant around her neck. Her body gave a blue aura for a few seconds.

"What the hell?" Jet asked.

"I feel a new power in me," she said. "Jet, I think this crystal gave me a new spell! I around if there's anymore in this garden?"

"Who knows?" he said not really caring. "Maybe we can find more and sell it for Gella?"

"Jet!" she replied in a scolding tone. "We could use some extra powers since we don't know what to expect in this world!"

"Okay fine," he replied. "But when we return to Filgaia can we sell them?"

She laughed. "Sure," she looked at the door as it unlocked. "Okay let's go to the next room."

They left that room and went back into the main area of the Sacred Garden. They walked straight into the next room. The next room was a bit darker than the other one. It had black roses on the ground and dead grass.

"Oh my," Virginia gasped. "This room is so eerie."

"Monsters!" Jet said immediately pulling out his Airget-lahm again. These monsters looked like live gargoyles. There was four of them. They were all black and had glowing yellow eyes. Jet shot at one of them, but his bullet just absorbed into its skin and did no damage.

"Oh crap," he said stepping back.

The gem around Virginia's neck started glowing. She closed her eyes and started concentrating. "Stop the evil intentions of these fowl creatures and soften their hearts," she whispered. She held out her hands and a blue light appeared in the room. The monsters started shrieking and turned into stone. Virginia gasped and fell to her knees.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"This spell was powerful," she panted. "I've never used a spell like this. But the important thing is that it stopped the monsters."

Again a light appeared in the middle of the room followed by a chest. Jet walked up to it. "It says the same thing," he said.

"You open it this time," she said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Please," she said simply.

'But I have no heart,' he thought. 'Nothing will probably come out of it.' He sighed and threw open the chest. He reached in and pulled out a red gem on a gold chain.

"Red……the color…….of love!" Virginia gasped.

"What!" his eyes widened and he held the gem away from him as if it were a disease. "But I don't love anything. I don't……..even……..have a heart."

"Dammit, Jet!" she cursed.

He knew she was pissed now. She _never _cursed unless she was _really _mad.

"Am I gonna have to cut open your chest, rip out your heart, and shove it in your face to show it to you!" she demanded walking up to him. She then put her hand on his chest. "I feel something beating in there. It's beating fast actually. Are you nervous?"

"N-No," he lied. "But isn't my heart artificial?"

"No!" she said firmly. "This is a real heart. Only a real heart can beat blood," she pointed to a bleeding wound on his arm, "and can care enough for something."

"I…….uhhh…….love Gella," he made this up to get her to back off. "Maybe that's why I got this?"

Virginia smiled and nodded. She knew it was not for his love of money. He really did care for someone. And that someone was her. He put the gem around his neck and just like with Virginia, his body gave a red aura as he felt power enter his body. The door in the room unlocked allowing them to leave.

The two walked out of the room, back into the main area. "Last room I hope," Virginia said looking at the door to their left.

"Lets get it over with," Jet said walking to the door. He opened the door and they walked into the next room. This room had no flowers or anything in it. It was a room that only contained an alter with rows of candles going down the left and right side of the room. At the alter was a young man laying there unconscious. He had white short hair and was wearing a white robe. Virginia walked up to him and felt for a pulse.

"He's alive," she said.

The room began shaking. Pieces of the ceiling started cracking and dust started falling.

"We'll have to carry him out!" Virginia gasped.

She grabbed his legs and Jet held up the man's upper body. They hurried out of the room. Luckily the door did not lock like the other two did. They ran through the main area and down the narrow path at the beginning of the garden. They made it out just in time before they heard the sounds of something crashing.

Jet and Virginia gently laid the boy's body down.

"This must be Azura's brother Kael," Virginia said.

Kael's eyes started opening and he looked up at the sky. He had the same eyes his sister had. They must have been twins. He looked over at Virginia and Jet.

"Thank you," he said sitting up.

"Are you hurt?" Virginia asked.

"No," he answered. "I had been sick and I went to the alter of the Sacred Garden to find some medicine. I took the medicine and blacked out. I am okay now, though."

"Could your sister not cure you?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "She can only heal wounds, not injuries."

"Well we better get you back to her," Jet said. "Where's you horse?"

"Over there," Kael pointed several feet away to a white horse that was tied to a tree. "Let's go back to Oasis."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks:

Cldbloodedjerk: Yeah I ain't gonna make it too fluffly until later. I hope you like the semi-fluff in this chapter.

Teefa and Co: He is a total cutie, Lufia. He'll fess up soon, Rutee. Thank y'all for reviewing!


	5. Destiny and Hope

Chapter V: Destiny and Hope

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Brother!" Azura cried when she saw Jet, Virginia, and Kael approaching. They rode their horses in and Kael jumped off his to greet his sister. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Thanks to them," Kael replied pointing to Jet and Virginia.

Azura walked up to the two Drifters and handed them a large pouch. "Here is the rest of the money as promised."

Jet's eyes became wide as saucers. Virginia was smiling because she was happy to see Azura and her brother reunited. "I'm glad we were able to help," she said.

"You two must be tired," Kael said. "I will pay for you two an inn until you figure out where you are going next." He then walked to the inn. Azura smiled and followed her brother.

"See, Jet," Virginia smiled. "Doesn't it feel good to help people?"

"It feels good to get a lot of Gella," he replied.

She sighed and shook her head. 'Fine. Play that way,' she thought. Without replying to Jet, she walked to the inn.

"What'd I say?" he asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A man sat in a large chair in a solid white chamber. He was wearing a white hood and cape so that you could not even see his face. Two figures appeared before them. He sat up straighter and looked at them.

"Azura, Kael, a pleasure to see you," his voice was deep and kind. "Do you have anything to report?"

"Yes, Rindyll," she nodded. "My brother and I believes we have found the legendary Princess of Destiny and Prince of Hope. We encountered two Drifters yesterday. We saw them fight a pack of wolves. The girl, Virginia, was badly hurt and her companion, Jet, carried her all the way to Oasis. It was strength and love that made him bring her here. Also when I gave them to job, she took it without question, but unfortunately he only took the job for money. However, they found the legendary crystals! The ones that reflect what is in the heart! She found the Crystal of Kindness and he found the Crystal of Love. Though Jet took the job for money only, he got the crystal that stands for love. That proved to us then that he does have a good heart and so does she."

"They came from a land called Filgaia," Kael continued. "The prophecy clearly states that the two will come from a different world. Finally after one-thousand years, we will be liberated!"

"Yes," Rindyll," nodded. "But we cannot go up to them and ask them to save us. They are going to need more power to fight Duiray."

"I will keep offering them jobs," Azura said. "They have no idea where to go in Lantalla. I know of some ancient ruins that may contain more crystals or maybe something better."

"Good," Rindyll said. "Do that."

Azura and Kael bowed and disappeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet and Virginia walked into the inn and approached the lady at the desk.

"Howdy!" she said brightly.

"There's a room reserved for Jet and Virginia," Virginia said.

"Ahh yes!" the woman replied standing up and grabbing a key from the rack of keys. "Room twenty. It's up those stairs to the right. Unfortunately we are pretty booked and Miss Azura was only able to get you two one room. It does have two beds though."

Virginia could have sworn she heard Jet sigh for relief, but she ignored it and took the key. "Thank you," she said walking up the stairs. Jet slowly followed her.

She walked up to the door of there room and unlocked it. The two walked in and she flopped down on the bed nearest to her. "Man I am tired!" she said.

"Yeah," Jet replied sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Dang," she suddenly said getting up real fast. "I'll be back."

"Wh-where are you going?" he jumped up too sounding more worried than he wanted.

She looked at him and smiled. "I can't go to bed in my dress," she said and his face turned blood red. "I gotta get a nightgown. I'll be back."

He opened his mouth to say something. She smiled again, "Jet, I'll be fine," she giggled. "The people here are nice."

"But what if the assassins show up again?" he argued.

"If you want to come with me that badly then come on," she smiled.

His face turned even redder. He felt kind of embarrassed by his sudden outburst. But hell! What if those two showed up again? Who would protect Virginia! 'Dammit, what's happening to me?' he thought.

"Jet, are you coming?" he heard Virginia call. Then he realized he was just standing there alone like an idiot. He sighed and left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Terra awoke finding herself lying in a bed in a laboratory.

"Damn! About time you woke up!" she looked over and saw Sain standing there.

"How long have I been out?" she asked sitting up.

"A little over a day," Sain answered crossing his arms over his chest. "Duiray is pissed! But he is giving us another chance. We have to kill the Princess of Destiny and Prince of Hope ore else Duiray's plans will be ruined!"

"I know that!" she spat back grabbing her black cloak from the coat hanger. "Ungh!" she fell to her knees grabbing her chest.

"You're as stupid as the Prophets of Filgaia," he sighed shaking his head. "You know what happened to them don't you? JET AND VIRGINIA KILLED THEM!" His voice was raised and very angry.

"I know that too, damn you!" she sneered standing up slower this time. "D-Did Duiray do something to me?"

"He enhanced our powers," he answered. "Now we will be able to finish them!"

"Do not be so sure," said a man with a menacing voice. The man walked into the room. His face and hands were black and crispy looking. It looked as though he had been in a fire long ago. His eyes were crimson red and he wore a black cloak like Terra's and Sain's. "They have discovered the Sacred Gems."

"What!" Terra and Sain gasped.

"The ones that reflects a person's heart!" she asked.

"Yes," Duiray answered. "I hid them one-thousand years ago. I knew this day would come. Only those two could have found them."

"Which one's do they have?" Sain asked.

"They have found the Gems of Kindness and Love," Duiray answered.

"Dammit," Sain cursed.

"Do not worry," Duiray said. "In a couple days you two will be fully recovered. I have given you powers that should protect you against the gems' powers."

"Thank you, lord Duiray," Sain said bowing.

"We will not screw up this time," Terra added also bowing.

"You better not," Duiray said pointing a finger. "For I will not be as forgiving this time."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After an hour of picking out nightgowns Virginia finally found one that she liked that fit. It was burgundy color. It was made of silk, it was long, and had long sleeves. She made sure she picked something decent since she and Jet had to share a room.

"How about this one!" she had joked holding up a short and revealing red nightgown. Jet had turned redder than a cherry when he saw it. For once he did not lose his temper when she teased him. She was glad. That meant she was making progress with him.

When they returned to the hotel, Jet waited outside their room for Virginia to change. He was leaned against the door with his arms over his chest. 'Man I hope we get out of the crazy world soon,' he thought. 'It makes me so nervous. Why does someone want to kill me and Virginia here? And why the frickin' hell am I so damn worried about her!' Just then the door opened making a very surprised Jet fall flat on his back on the floor.

"Jet! I am so sorry!" Virginia gasped looking down at his face.

"Whatever," he said getting up quickly. "No problem."

"You sure?" she asked looking rather guilty.

"I'm fine, Virginia," he said walking into the room.

She closed the door and sat down on her bed. He walked over to the dresser putting his Airget-lahm and bullet belt down. He took off his scarves, poncho, and shirt. Virginia started blushing when she saw him without his shirt. This was a first time for her. She quickly covered her face so that he would not see her blushing. 'God, he's so hot!' she thought grinning. 'I never realized he had a muscular chest. He's always wearing that poncho over his shirt.' He walked over to his bed. He took off his shoes and tossed them to the side. He now only had his pants on.

"Tomorrow we need to figure out what to do next," Jet said.

"Y-Yeah," she said quickly turning off the light so that he would not see her blushing. "We also need to figure out who is trying to kill us and why."

"That's right," he said.

"Good-night, Jet," she whispered.

"Good-night," he replied. She was surprised he even said it. He turned over to his side and whispered, "Ginny."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks:

cldblooded jerk: I know I said that there would probably be no fluff in this chapter, but I could not resist!

Teefa and Co: Y'all will find out soon!


	6. Ruins of Destiny

Chapter VI: Ruins of Destiny

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Jet! Please help me!"_

Her voice called out in the darkness. Jet was standing there looking around him. All he saw was darkness and he heard Virginia's voice crying out for him.

"_Jet! Where are you! Please help! They are going to kill me!"_

"Virginia!" Jet called out running in the direction of her voice.

"_Ahhhh!"_

"Virginia!" Jet gasped.

Three sets of red eyes met him in the darkness.

"Mission complete. The Princess of Destiny is dead!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet bolted straight up and gasped. He looked around the room and realized it was still night time. He looked over at Virginia's bed. It was so dark he could not see so he got up and carefully walked over to her bed. He held he hand out as he walked. Finally he felt something soft. It was her face. He sighed for relief when he realized it was all just a dream.

"Jet……?" Virginia mumbled.

His eyes widened and his heart stopped when he noticed his hand was still on her cheek. He quickly ran back to his bed and pretended to be asleep. She sat up and put her hand on her cheek.

"Funny," she said to herself. "I could have sworn someone was touching me."

In the morning Virginia was the first to wake up. Jet was still sleeping like a log. She smiled to herself and swung her legs over her bed. She let out a soft yawn and stretched her arms. She got up and walked over to her dresser. 'I wonder if I can get dressed before he wakes up,' she thought. She grabbed her dress and quickly threw off her nightgown. She looked over her shoulder to make sure he was asleep. If he woke the worse he would see was her bra and panties. But still! She did not want a guy to see her in her underwear! That is _not _lady like. She slipped on her red dress and sat down. 'Success!' she grinned.

She brushed out her long brown hair when she heard a yawn behind her. She looked over at Jet and saw him waking up. "Good morning, sleepy head," she giggled going back to brushing her hair.

"Hmm?" he moaned still half asleep. He had not slept well at all because of that nightmare. He knew it was only a dream, but who was those people and why did they call Virginia "Princess of Destiny?" He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Jet, is something wrong?" she asked him looking concerned.

"No," he lied.

"Is something is on your mind you can tell me," she said putting her brush down and walking over to him. She sat next to him and put her hand over his.

He flinched at her touch and moved his hand. "N-Nothing's wrong," he said. "I had a rough night."

"Nightmare?" she asked.

"Yeah, but whatever!" he said standing up. 'Damn I must sound like a big baby!' "It was nothing. I have nightmares all the time." 'Shit! Now she's going to go into Virginia Protect mode!'

"All the time?" her eyes wide. "Oh, Jet, that's terrible! Maybe you need to go out and have some fun! All you ever see is monsters……..and other bad………things." 'I wasn't imagining anything! He was touching my face! But why? Did his nightmare scare him or something? Jet, why won't you talk to me! You know you can trust me!'

He grabbed his clothes and started putting them on. It was no wonder his hair stuck out however it wanted because he did not comb it. He probably never did. Oh well. She liked his hair. She just sat there looking at him as he got dressed. His lavender eyes fell on her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she lied. 'My turn to hide my feelings. See how you like it, Jet Enduro!'

"Whatever," he said. "I'm going to get some breakfast."

"Wait for me!" she whined following him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azura walked into the breakfast area of the lobby and found Virginia and Jet sitting at a table together. She smiled to herself and walked over to them. "May I sit down?" she asked.

Virginia looked up at her and smiled. "Yes!"

Azura sat down and folded her hands in her lap. "Do you two have any plans?" she asked.

"No," Virginia answered.

"That's good to hear," Azura grinned. "Because there's a ruin about twenty miles west of here. It is called the Ruins of Destiny. It is said that powerful gems much like the ones you two found are there. If you two are looking for treasure, that would be the perfect place for you two to go. Well I'll be seeing you two. I thought I'd let you know."

"Thank you!" Virginia said.

"No problem," Azura replied walking off.

Virginia looked over at Jet. "Are you going?" she asked.

"May as well," he answered. "We might find some clues about why we are here and not to mention getting treasure."

"Great!" she clapped her hands together and smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet and Virginia gathered their ARMs and items and left to get some horses. They went to the stables and hoped that there were some horses to rent or buy.

"Howdy, y'all!" a plump man with red hair greet them. "What can Ah do fer ya?"

"Do you have any horses to buy?" Virginia asked.

"I have only one horse available," the man answered. "To buy."

'What the heck!' Jet thought. 'What is with this crazy town! First I had to share Azura's horse with Virginia, now we're sharing a hotel room, and now we're back to only one horse again!'

"How much?" Virginia asked.

Good question.

"Two-thousand Gella," the man answered.

"We'll take it," Virginia replied pulling out her money.

The man took the money and opened one of the stalls. He pulled out a solid black horse. "Her name is Pixie," he said smiling.

"P-Pixie?" Jet stammered.

"I think it's cute!" Virginia beamed.

The man handed Virginia the reigns. "Thank you very much," the man said.

Virginia climbed on the horse. "You coming?" she asked.

Jet swallowed a hard lump his is throat. He was going to be riding behind her? With _his _arms around _her_? "Y-Yeah," he stammered climbing on the horse.

"Hang on tight," she said smiling brightly. "'cause I'm gonna ride fast!"

She tapped the reigns and the horse sped off. Jet had his arms wrapped tightly around her. It was a good thing she could not see his face because right now, he was blushing like a mad man. She too was blushing. She liked the feeling of Jet's strong arms wrapped around her. It made her feel secure. He was holding her as if he was not scared he would fall off, but she.

'Jet,' she thought. 'can you not see that I like you? If you feel the same please tell me!'

A frown came to her face as she sighed. She looked ahead and saw a temple coming in to view.

'Even the ruins here look the same,' she thought.

When they got to the ruins they tied the horse to a near by tree and made their way in. Inside was very dirty and old looking. Pillars lay cracked and broken over the floor, the candles in the main hall were barely lit, dust consumed every square inch of the place.

"Well at least this room has only one door," Virginia pointed out.

Jet nodded and started walking to the door. Virginia stopped and gasped.

"What?" he asked.

She pulled out her crystal. It was glowing brightly. "Is yours doing this?" she asked.

He pulled out his. Nothing. He shook his head.

"Odd……." she trailed off looking at the gem.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Let's just go."

"Okay," she nodded.

He opened the door to the next room. The moment they entered it, they door slammed itself and looked.

"Surprise, surprise," Virginia said in a tired tone.

They heard hissing. Two giant snakes appeared from two holes in the wall. Virginia pulled out her twin pistols and started shooting at them. They slid to the side to avoid her bullets.

"I'll attack them," Jet said. "Why don't you use your magic?"

She nodded and put her hands on her heart. She closed her eyes and started concentrating.

"**_Accelerator!_**"

Virginia heard the sounds of Jet's Airget-lahm spraying bullets.

"_Destiny has fallen upon you. Destroy the hearts are unkind ones with kindness. This light will light your way to your destined path._"

Virginia held out her hands. Swirls of blue light surrounded the two snakes. The started becoming smaller and smaller. Virginia pulled out her guns again and shot them both. This was enough to kill them.

She smiled at her victory and put away her guns.

_**Click**_

The door on the other side of the room unlocked allowing Jet and Virginia to continue. The walked into the next room.

_**Click**_

"Even though we're in a different world, it's not really that different huh?" Jet said to Virginia as they got locked into the room.

"Nope," she answered simply. "Hey wait! This room only has a chest in it."

"I'll open it," he said. "It might be booby trapped."

They walked out to it. She stood behind him and he bent down to open the chest. When it was opened, a bright flash of light came out of it followed by a shockwave the knocked Jet down. He had fallen on top of Virginia and then he suddenly felt something…..soft and warm on his…….lips! He did not know what to do. He felt the warmness of Virginia's body pressed against his. Her soft warm lips were on his! He started shaking when he felt her lips caressing his. Why was she not pulling away from him? Wait…….why was he not! His eyes widened and he quickly pulled away from her.

He looked at her. She was blushing madly. Their faces were only inches apart at this point. "J-Jet," she whispered putting her hand behind his neck. He put his hands on her shoulders and started leaning his face closer to hers. "Ginny……" he whispered.

_**Click**_

He quickly brought his head back up and saw that the door was unlocked. His face turned redder and redder when he realized something………he was still on top of her! He quickly jumped up and walked over to the chest. She sighed in disappointment, but he did not hear her. He reached into the chest and pulled out a pouch that contained five-thousand Gella.

"Nice," he said putting it away.

Finally she got up and walked past him to the other door. "Come on, let's go," she said opening the door. She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "This temple is a one way temple. There's no left or right doors. Just straight."

"Good," he said. "Less complicated that way."

"_You have made is this far. Impressive."_

A woman appeared in the room. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, she was wearing a white dress and she had angel wings.

"I am the Angel of Destiny," she said. "It is my duty to test you, Virginia, before you may enter the next room. The next room contains treasures and a powerful spell much like the one you have now. If you are the destined one, you will find the Gem of Destiny in this next room."

"Okay," Virginia nodded. "I understand."

"He must stay out of this," the angel said pointing her sword at Jet.

"That's fine," Virginia said.

"Shall we then?" the angel said. The flew at Virginia with her sword aimed at her. Virginia dodged to the side. "Protect me!" she called holding her gem. A blue shield appeared around her. Then she pulled out her ARMs. She shot at the angel. She missed. The angel held out her hand and shot Virginia with an energy orb. It hit her in the chest. She fell to the floor and groaned. She looked up and saw the angel coming down on his again. Virginia jumped out of the way.

"_**Heal Berry!"**_

Virginia felt energy enter her body again. She held out her hand and a beam of blue energy shot from it hitting the angel's left wing. The angel gasped and fell to the floor. She quickly stood back up and ran at Virginia with sword in hand. Virginia pulled out her ARMs and shot the angel in the arm. The angel cried and dropped the sword. She grasped her arm and looked at Virginia.

"Very good," she said actually smiling. "I see now why my sister became your guardian."

"Sister?" Virginia asked.

"Raftina," the angel answered. "You have done very well. You truly are the destined one. Please continue." She disappeared and the magic door behind her opened.

Virginia sighed and fell to her knees.

"Are you okay?" Jet asked kneeling in front of her.

"I'm fine," she answered. "I just used so much magic to defeat her."

"Come on," he held out his hand. She put her hand in his and pulled her up. "One room left and we can get out of here."

They walked into the treasure room. This room was well lit and not dirty like the others. There were five golden treasure chest sitting in a neat row in the middle of the room.

"Let me open these," he said.

She almost wished the same thing would happen again. Whoops! Did she really think that? She silently giggled to herself. He opened the chest on the left, nothing happened. He reached in and pulled out a pouch that contained ten-thousand Gella.

"I like this place," he said. "We're gonna be frickin' rich."

"I'll open the others," she said. She opened the next one. It had the same thing the other did. The opened the one of the middle. Silver light poured out of it. She reached her hand down into it and pulled out a silver gem.

"The Gem of Destiny I guess," she said. She added that one to the other and instantly felt more power flow into her.

He opened the last two while she was looking at them gem. They too contained ten-thousand Gella.

"Well we racked up on forty-five thousand Gella and a new crystal," Jet said proudly. "I think we did pretty good."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Let's get back to the inn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the inn,

Virginia and Jet saw on their beds not saying anything to each other. They were both tired and they were both thinking the same thing. Virginia put her fingers to her lips. She had never felt anything so wonderful as when she felt Jet's lips pressed against hers. Her first kiss. Well it was accidental, but it still counted. She wondered if he was mad. She did kiss him back. She looked over at him. He was just starting into nothing.

"Jet," she finally said.

He did not respond. She got up and walked to his bed. She sat down next to him.

"Jet," she said again.

"Huh?" he snapped back into reality.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For what happened in that temple," she answered. "I know the last thing you ever wanted was to……kiss……me…….."

"Yeah," he answered and then realized how insulting that sounded. She looked hurt. 'Dammit!' he thought. "I didn't mean it like that!" he said. "I didn't mean I never want to kiss _you_, I don't even want to kiss anyone!"

He was talking so quickly. She knew he was lying. Proof: He called her "Ginny" back there and he was clearly going to try to kiss her again!

'Stupid door,' she thought bitterly.

She put her hand on his cheek. "Why won't you tell me what's on your mind?" she said softly. It was almost like a calm whisper.

He started sweating and shaking. She made him so nervous when she did this.

"I'm here for you," she said moving her hand behind his neck.

He put his hands on her waist and moved closer to her. 'What am I doing? It's like something has taken over me. Why do I want to be so close to her? God her lips against mine felt so good. So that's what a kiss is huh? Maybe I should try it again.' He moved hands up to her back and brought her closer to him. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. She closed her eyes as his face moved closer to hers. He was still shaking. She could feel it. She could feel his breath on her face. Just a little closer……..

_**Knock Knock**_

They quickly pulled apart. She jumped up and ran to the door.

"W-Who is it?" Virginia stammered.

"It's me, Azura,"

Virginia opened the door and saw a very red Virginia and Jet.

"Did I……..interrupt?" she asked.

"N-No," Virginia answered. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just making sure you two came back safe," Azura answered. "Well I'll be seeing ya." She waved and walked off.

Virginia sighed and walked back to her bed. "I'm going to take a nap."

'Stupid door,' Jet thought bitterly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks:

cardmaniac99: I hope you liked the fluff in this chapter!

Teefa and Co: Heehee


	7. Calla

Author's Note: I finally finished the game a few days ago! The ending would have been much better if Jet and Virginia _actually _got together. But oh well! That's what we're here for in FanFiction!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter VII: Calla

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following day was like the other days so far. There was nothing to do in Oasis. The only excitement Jet and Virginia had gotten was when they went to those two missions. They had plenty of Gella now. Maybe it was time to look for another town. Little did they know was that Azura had the same idea.

"There is a town called Calla," she told them over breakfast.

"What kind of town is it?" Virginia asked.

"It's a rough town," Azura frowned. "Full of hooligans and rogues. It's in between another town that Kael and I are trying to go to. We're only stopping in Calla for a little while. Do you two want to come along since you have no where else to go?"

"Sure," Virginia answered. "How about you, Jet?"

"Whatever," he said not really caring.

"Okay," Azura nodded. "It will only take a few hours to get there so get your things together and meat me at the town entrance."

"Okay," Virginia nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet and Virginia gathered their things and left their hotel room. They got their horse Pixie from the stables and rode her out to the entrance of the town. Jet had the reigns and Virginia was behind him. Azura and Kael was on their horses waiting for them.

"Ready to go?" Azura asked them.

"Yeah," Jet answered.

Azura and Kael kicked their heels into their horses and rode off with Jet and Virginia following behind. The old Jet would have felt very uncomfortable with the fact that he had to spend two hours with Virginia's arms wrapped tightly around him, but he knew deep down inside that he was going to enjoy this trip. Although the thought of going to a town of hooligans and rogues did not make him comfortable. What if someone tried to touch Virginia? Wait, since when did he care so much about her? Something inside of him was changing. He did not know yet what it was. He did not know what the word for this was.

The day was so perfect and beautiful. Riding across a field of grass rather than sand was wonderful. The cool breeze blowing through the trees gave Jet and Virginia and feeling of comfort you would never feel on Filgaia. The two almost wanted to stay in this world. They just wanted to know how they got there and why someone was trying to kill them.

Azura looked over her shoulder at Jet and Virginia. She felt bad for not telling them who she and Kael really were. She almost felt like she was using them, but it was for the sake of Lantalla. Jet and Virginia were the only ones who would be able to save this world. Just like they did Filgaia. She glanced over at Kael and he looked at her.

'_We're doing the right thing aren't we?' _ she said to him through thoughts.

'_Yes, Azura,' _he replied. '_If they are the destined Princess of Destiny and Prince of Hope, they are the only ones who can save this world. We will tell them soon enough._'

She nodded and did not say anything else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After two hours they saw a town coming into view. But unlike Oasis, you could tell that this was not a good town just by looking at it from the outside. People was passed out drunk outside on the ground, the sign above the town was half way fallen from its pole, and not to mention the fact that there was trash and other things lying about. Jet frowned at this site. He did _not _want to let Virginia in this town.

"Do we have to stay here?" he asked.

"We have to get some rest," Azura answered. "This is not a good town no, but it will be another two or three hours before we get to our destination."

"Where are we going by the way?" Virginia asked.

"To the place where Kael and I work," Azura answered. "In a building called Destiny and Hope. It is in a town called Gardia."

"Fortunately," Kael said. "The stable boy does watch over the horses. It is said he posses magic and that's how he protects the horses from thieves."

"That's good to know," Virginia said.

"Now the inn on the other hand," Azura said sadly. "Is …….not so good. I suggest you two share a room again. You two need to stick together at all times."

"Okay," Jet said.

"Do not go into the saloon," Kael said. "I packed dinner so we will eat what I brought. The saloon is full of prostitutes and goodness knows what else."

"Got it," Virginia said.

"Now let's go take our horses to the stables," Azura said.

They rode their horses into the stable and was greeted by a man wearing a black hood and cape.

"Hello, my friends," he greeted. "Five hundred Gella a horse please."

Jet pulled out the money for his horse and handed it to the man. Azura and Kael did the same.

"Thank you," the man said and put the horses into their stables.

"Now let's get some rest," Kael said and they made their way to the inn.

Virginia winced when she saw the inside of the inn. There were trashy looking people just hanging around and staring at her. This made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Hey, pretty lady," a gross looking man with missing teeth and dark, dirty matted hair said.

"Yo, jackass!" Jet sneered getting in between the man and Virginia. "Do not touch her. In fact do not even look at her. If I find you looking at her, I will kill you!"

"Geez, chill man," the man said and walked away.

Azura and Kael were secretly grinning. They liked how Jet stood up for Virginia against that man.

"Thanks, Jet," Virginia said blushing.

"No problem," he replied shaking the whole thing off.

Azura and Kael paid for their rooms followed by Jet and Virginia. They walked upstairs to their rooms. Luckily their rooms were side by side.

"We will meet up in the lobby at eight AM," Azura said.

"Sure," Virginia nodded.

"Good night," Kael said.

"Night!" Virginia smiled.

Jet opened the door to his and Virginia's room. He almost died from shock when he saw that there was only one bed!

"What the frickin' hell!" he gasped. 'What did I do! What!'

"Umm……I can sleep on the floor if you feel uncomfortable," she said.

"No," he said. "I will."

"You'll catch a cold," she replied. "And the floor is totally dirty."

"Fine looks like we have no choice," he sighed. "Just don't try to use me as a pillow and stay on your own side!"

She giggled and he blushed. Why was she giggling? Why was he blushing? Hell he did not know anything anymore! She motioned for him to turn around so that she could get changed into her nightgown. His back was facing her and he looked down at the floor. How much longer would he have to share everything with Virginia? Wait, did he even really mind? At least she was close and he knew she was safe. And he had to admit, he liked her arms around him whenever they were riding on the horse. He did not fully understand what he was feeling, but he kind of liked it.

"Okay," she said. "You can look now."

He turned around and walked over to the dresser and started to get undressed himself. This time he left his shirt on. He did not want to be in a bed with Virginia with only his pants on. He climbed into the left side of the bed and tried to stay as far away from Virginia as he could.

"Good night, Jet," Virginia said. "And thanks again for protecting me from that pervert."

"No problem," he said. "They guy was gross and needed a bath."

She giggled and looked at him. "I'm glad that you're here with me, Jet," she said. "I don't know what I would do if I was stuck here by myself."

"Being stuck here with you ain't so bad either," he said trying not to look at her.

"Jet, was that a compliment?" she smiled.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

She grinned and closed her eyes. "Night."

"Good night," he replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks:

Kira Hitari: Thank you very much!

cardmaniac99: I'm glad you enjoyed it!


	8. Confession

Chapter VIII: Confession

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet woke up the next morning to the feeling of something wrapped tight around his chest.

'What the hell?' he thought.

He opened his tired eyes and looked beside him. It was Virginia! Her arms were around him! He felt his face turn hot as his cheeks turned crimson red. What was he supposed to do? Move her arms? No, what if she woke up then she would either turn as red as he or tease him. But wait, did he _really_ want to get out of this position? What was wrong with it anyway?

Without even realizing it, his fingers were stroking her hair. He did this automatically. Her hair felt so soft and smooth. The corners of his lips lifted in a small smile. Virginia let out a soft yawn and her eyes started opening. Jet panicked and quickly got his hand away from her hair.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" she gasped jumping up away from him. "I……I'm so sorry! I tend to get a little clingy in my sleep!"

"Don't worry about it," he said getting out of bed.

Her face was burning red and so was his. She looked down at her feet and started playing with her fingers nervously. She knew she was in love with him, but how was she supposed to tell him. She felt like she should not tell him because she knew that he did not feel the same way. It would just make things weird for the two if she suddenly said, "Hey, Jet! I love you!" She frowned and sighed.

"What's up with you?" Jet asked her as he finished getting dressed.

"N-Nothing," she lied. "C-Can you give me a sec to get dressed?"

He nodded and walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him and sighed. He wanted to know what this strange feeling was so badly. But who was he supposed to talk to about it? Without sounding like an idiot that was. Did it even really matter?

'Maybe I need to stop thinking about it,' he thought.

The door of the room next door opened and Azura and Kael walked out into the hall.

"Good morning, Jet," Kael said. "Where's Virginia?"

"Getting dressed," Jet answered.

"We're going down to get breakfast," Azura said. "We'll leave as soon as we all get something to eat."

"Okay," Jet nodded and the two silver haired twins walked off.

The door behind him opened and Virginia stepped out of the room. She blushed slightly when their eyes met momentarily. She looked down at the floor again and started walking down the hall. He shook his head and followed her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The four travelers quickly ate breakfast so that they could hurry and get out of the awful town. There were so many trashy drunks and thieves in the breakfast room that it was hard to eat. The men kept hitting on Virginia and Azura making Jet and Kael very mad.

They got their horses and rode quickly out of the town. Virginia let Jet lead the horse again. She was too tired to ride this time. Jet did not complain though. Azura was a little flustered after dealing with all the perverts, Kael was just red in the face from yelling at them all.

They were only a few miles from Gardia when two articles of light appeared before them.

"Not you two again!" Jet sighed as he stared at Terra and Sain.

"Princess of Destiny, Prince of Hope, this is as far as you go!" Sain said.

"Princess of what?" Virginia raised an eyebrow at the two assassins.

"Terra, Sain, what are you doing here!" Azura demanded.

"We're here to assassinate those two!" Terra answered pointing her finger at Jet and Virginia.

"Why!" Jet asked annoyed. "What the hell did we do to you two!"

"You two plan to ruin our master's plan!" Sain replied.

"What plan?" Virginia asked. "How can we ruin a plan that we do not know? We don't know why we're even here!"

"Enough talk!" Terra shouted. "I wanna end this here and now!"

Her long sword appeared in her hand and she glared at Virginia and Jet. A blue aura surrounded the sword and she had her left hand clinched into a fist. Sain pulled out his daggers and got into a fighting stance. Azura, Kael, Virginia, and Jet got off their horses. Jet and Virginia had their ARMs drawn. Azura and Kael had no weapons. They would use magic.

Terra let out a cry and charged towards Jet. She held her sword up and swung it down. Jet jumped out of the way and fired a bullet at her. It just went right through her, though. She smirked at him. This was obviously one of Duiray's defensive powers he gave her. Jet glared back at her. Azura saw the trouble Jet was having with Terra and held her hand out. A silver beam of light flew from her hand and hit Terra in the back.

Sain used a spell on him to make his speed accelerate. She swung his daggers at Virginia wildly. She struggled to avoid him. She kept trying to shoot him, but he was moving too fast. Kael cast a protective spell on Virginia. Hopefully it would protect her from getting hurt too much by the blades.

Terra growled in pain and turned her attention at Azura. Azura stood her ground and kept eye contact with the blue haired woman. Terra held up her hands and a bolt of lightning fell from the heavens and hit Azura. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Azura!" Kael gasped running to his sister's side.

Jet took a few steps back as Terra turned back to him. She was smiling wickedly.

"One down, three to go," she said.

"Bitch," Jet spat.

He jumped when he heard the sound of Virginia screaming. His face turned pale when he saw Sain's dagger in Virginia's chest. Her eyes were closed tightly and screams of pain escaped her lips.

"No!" Jet screamed.

Terra smiled at this. She held out her hands and shot a beam of blue energy at Virginia's back. She was being attacked on both sides now.

"Stop!" Jet yelled. Silver energy surrounded his body. Gusts of wind started blowing violently. His fist were clinched tightly as he glared at the two assassins. The two looked at him confused. What was this power he was charging? He yelled out and energy waves hit Terra and Sain. They both started screaming.

"Retreat!" Sain struggled to get out.

Terra nodded and they both disappeared.

Jet fell to his knees. Kael stared at him in complete shock. Azura moaned as she started to awake. Jet looked up and saw Virginia lying on the ground unconscious.

"Virginia!" he called running to her side.

He cradled her in his arms. Her dress was soaked in her own blood. She was not breathing and her heart was not beating.

"Virginia, don't do this to me!" he said. "Wake up! Dammit! Don't be dead! Please!"

Azura and Kael run over to them. Azura put her hand on Virginia's forehead.

"She is not yet dead," she said. "She is ninety-nine point nine percent there though. I can stop her from dying. Kael, help me."

The two twins put there hands on Virginia's chest. The hole started shrinking until it was back to smooth skin. Her chest started raising up and down as air returned to her lungs. Jet slipped his hand into hers.

"Virginia……," he said softly. "Wake up."

"We have to get her to our clinic," Kael said. "We are only about fifteen minutes from Gardia now. Do you think you can ride and hold her at the same time."

"I'll do whatever it takes," he said slipping one arm under her legs and the other behind her shoulders. He raised her up and carried her over to their horse. Azura and Kael got back on their horses. Jet put Virginia in front of him and supported her with his arms while he held the reigns.

"Let's go," Azura said and they rode off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fifteen minutes felt like a life time to Jet. Even though Azura and Kael stopped Virginia from dying, he was still worried about her. She took a heavy beating. Getting stabbed in the chest and hit on the back by magic……she would have died if Azura and Kael were not there. It was then that Jet finally realized how much he cared about Virginia. He did not like the fact that he almost lost her. A life without Virginia seamed unbearable at this point for the young android.

"We're here!" Kael said.

Jet shook his head of his thoughts and looked ahead of him. They were in front of a small city. It looked so pure and clean. All the buildings were white, there was a huge pound in the center of the city with a statue of a beautiful angel. There was one very large building that stood out from the other buildings. The words "Destiny and Hope" were carved on the building.

"Jet, the clinic is just over there," Azura said pointing to a building on the right as they entered the city. "Take Virginia over there. There is nothing much we can do now so Kael and I are going on ahead to report to our master. Tell the woman at the clinic that Azura sent you."

"Okay," Jet nodded.

"Here, let me take your horse," Kael said when Jet got himself and Virginia down. Jet handed him the reigns and then walked over to the clinic.

Inside the clinic there were a few people sitting in the waiting room. They all looked pleasant and normal compared to the people in Calla. At the end of the room was a woman with long black hair and red eyes. She looked at Jet as he approached her with Virginia in his arms.

"Please, she needs help," he said. "Azura sent me."

"Oh my," the woman said. "She must have sustained a terrible injury is Azura could not cure her. Please follow me this way. I will get her a room and then inform the doctor."

She pressed a button and the door on the right opened. He walked through it and followed the woman down a hall. She stopped in front of a door on the left with the number ten on it. She opened it and led him into the room.

"Please place the patient on the bed," she said. "Doctor Mizzura shall be with you in a moment."

She bowed and walked out of the room. Jet walked over to the bed and gently laid Virginia down on it. He pulled over a chair and sat by the bed. He stared at her pale lifeless face. How much more would she have to suffer in this world? First she was attacked by wolves and now this.

'Why can't I seam to protect her from these things?' he thought hopelessly to himself.

He buried his face in his hands and sighed.

'I……I sure have changed. The old me would not even give a damn about her. Well maybe a little since I protected her a lot during all that crap a couple years ago.'

"Hello, I am Doctor Mizzura."

Jet looked over his shoulder and saw a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. She walked up to Jet and extended her hand. He took her hand in a friendly shake.

"You are a friend of Azura's correct?" she asked.

He nodded. She smiled and looked at Virginia. She put her hand on her forehead. A yellow glow appeared below her hand. She waited a couple minutes before removing her hand.

"Hmm how strange," she said. "She appears unhealthy even though Azura and Kael healed her. The magic injury suffered must be the cause to her not being awake right now."

"Is there no cure?" Jet asked worried.

"There is no medicine to heal this," she sighed. "The only thing I can think of as far as her recovery is being patient and rest. She will live. We just need to wait for the magic injury to heal."

He nodded and she left the room. He let out a sigh and took her hand into his.

"Please don't stay like this too long," he said.

He held her hand up to his face. "Remember when you asked me if I could feel this and I said no? Well I lied. The truth is…….I feel it. Your soft, warm touch. I just didn't admit it because I was confused it to how I really feel about you."

He closed his eyes and sighed again. "The truth is…….Virginia…….I love you." He looked at her hoping that those words would wake her up just like in the fairy tales. But she was still unconscious. He got up and sat on the edge of her bed. He swallowed a hard dry lump in his throat. Finally he realized what it was that was making him feel so strange around her. It was love. And she was not awake so that he could tell her. He put his hand on her cheek and leaned down. He softly brushed his lips against hers. He wished she was awake so that she could return this sign of love. He removed his lips from hers and looked at her again.

"Wake up soon, okay?" he said.

He sat there for a long time just looking at her. Finally he found himself growing tired and the next thing he knew, he was falling asleep with her in his arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks:

narukaze: I'm so happy you all enjoyed that!

Teefa and Co: Yup, without Gallows around who else can matchmaker? Heehee. I'm glad you liked Jet being protective over Virginia. 

cardmaniac99: I know it! 


	9. Learning the Truth

Chapter IX: Learning the Truth

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Virginia slowly woke up the next afternoon. She winced in pain. Why was she hurting so bad? Oh that's right. She had been stabbed by Sain and shot in the back by Terra. But wait! Why was she not dead? Her eyes opened and she stared up at the ceiling. She felt something odd, though. She looked over and saw Jet lying beside her. He was sleeping so peacefully. She grinned and sat up slowly not wanting to disturb him. She looked around the room and realized she was in a hospital. She then looked back down at Jet. Why would he sleep beside her in the hospital bed rather than on a chair or in a hotel room?

'He really does care about me,' she thought.

She smiled and brushed her fingers against his cheek. He let out a yawn and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," Virginia said.

"Virginia!" he gasped sitting up. "You're awake!"

He was smiling. This surprised her. She never saw him smile unless he was just handed a ton of Gella. The next thing he did surprised her even more. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I was worried," he whispered. "I thought you were going to die."

"Jet," she whispered back wrapping her arms around him.

There was a knock on the door and doctor Mizzura walked in.

"Ahh good!" she smiled. "Miss Virginia, you are awake! How do you feel?"

Jet and Virginia broke apart and he climbed down off the bed.

"It still hurts a little, but I'm okay," she answered.

"Excellent," Mizzura smiled. "When you feel up to it, you should get some food, new clothes, and then go to Destiny and Hope. Miss Azura requests your presence."

"Alright," Virginia answered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Virginia got checked out of the clinic and she and Jet went to a restaurant to get breakfast. Afterwards they went into an item and clothes shop. Jet went to restock their inventory while Virginia went to get some new clothes. This time she picked out a midnight blue shirt, black pants, with a blue denim jacket. It was not common for a woman to wear pants, but she was tired of wearing dresses while fighting. Jet did not admit it, but he thought she look great in her new attire.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Jet asked her as they walked to the Destiny and Hope building.

"Yes, Jet, I'm fine," Virginia smiled. She pulled a band out of her pocket and pulled her hair back into a lose pony tail.

He did not say no more and they walked into the building. They were immediately stopped by a tall man with black hair and brown hairs.

"Please state your business," he said.

"Miss Azura requested to see us," Virginia answered. "I am Virginia Maxwell. And this is Jet Enduro."

"Ahh yes," the man answered. "Please follow me." He led them to an elevator and pressed the up button. The doors swung open and they walked in. There were twenty floors in this building and they were going to the twentieth floor. No one said anything during the trip up. Jet leaned against the wall and stared at the floor while Virginia just twiddled her thumbs.

**DING!**

The doors swung open again. They walked down a hall to a single room that stood at the end. The man pressed the intercom button.

"Yes?" came Azura's voice.

"Miss Virginia and Mister Jet here to see you," the man said.

"Let them in," Azura replied.

The doors swung open. The man held his hand out to let them in. The two walked in and the doors closed behind them. Azura stood up from the desk she was sitting at and walked over to Jet and Virginia.

"Virginia, I'm so glad you're okay," she smiled.

"Thanks," Virginia replied. "So what is it you wanna talk about?"

"I would like you to meet my master Rindyll," she answered. "He will explain everything about Terra and Sain. Here take my hand."

Jet took one hand and Virginia took to other. Azura closed their eyes and the disappeared. They reappeared in a white chamber. Rindyll looked at the confused Jet and Virginia. They looked up at him.

"Welcome," he said. "I am Rindyll. You are probably wondering why there are assassins trying to kill you."

Jet and Virginia nodded.

"Terra and Sain were hired by an evil wizard named Duiray," he explained. "Duiray was once a normal human being until he came across a gem that granted him evil powers and immortality. He has been using that gem for one-thousand years now. It's slowly eating away at this planet. Half of this planet is dead now. Over the course of another thousand years, Lantalla will cease to exist.

There is a prophecy however. It is said that a man and woman from another world will come after defeating a demon to rescue Lantalla. The Princess of Destiny and Prince of Hope. Which is you two."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jet said shaking his head. "Hold on! You think that Virginia is a princess and me a prince? Of what land!"

"No particular land," Azura answered. "It is just a title given to the ones that will save us. Virginia, you already hold the Gem of Destiny. There are legendary gems scattered throughout this world. Only you two can wield it. With the gems, you obtain powers to defeat Duiray and his minions."

"Oh my," Virginia said shocked.

"Of course if you two do not wish to fight Duiray, we will understand," Rindyll said. "We will not force you two to fight. In fact if you two wish to return to Filgaia, we have the power to do so. But please think this over first."

"I'll do it," Virginia said suddenly.

"Are you sure?" Azura asked.

"Yes," Virginia answered.

"I'll stay, too," Jet said looking at Virginia.

"We are in your debt," Rindyll said. "Azura, please take care of any needs they may have."

Azura nodded. "I shall arrange a room for you two at the inn," she said. "I'm sure you two would like to rest."

"It is getting late," Virginia said.

"Yeah," Jet agreed.

"Okay, let's go," Azura said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet and Virginia entered their hotel room. Once again it was a room that had only one bed. Something was up. What was the chance of that happening twice in a row? But they were both too tired to care or notice really. Jet got undressed leaving his shirt and pants on and set on the bed. He let out a soft sigh and looked at Virginia.

"Tired?" she asked staring out the window.

"Yeah and I have a lot on my mind," he answered.

"Wanna share?" she asked.

"Yeah actually," he answered. He paused for just a moment. She continued gazing out the window waiting for him to speak. He swallowed and looked at her. "I love you."

She jumped and quickly turned around to look at him. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I love you, Virginia," he answered.

She stared at him. He loved her? Jet loved Virginia! Was she dreaming? She sat down next to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same," he said. "I….I just finally realized it yesterday. You don't have to say……"

She put her finger on his lips. "I love you too, Jet," she said softly.

He put his hand on her cheeks and started leaning forward. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. He hesitated for just short moment before he closed the gap between their faces. He felt chills as he caressed her soft, warm lips with his. He raised his hand up to her hair band and pulled it out to let her hair lose. Her ran his fingers through her strands of hair.

They pulled away for a moment to get some air. Her emerald green eyes met his pale lavender eyes. "Jet," she whispered. He put his hands on her shoulders and drew her into a more passionate kiss. He slipped off her jacket and pressed her body against his. The warmth of her body gave him so much comfort. She put her hands behind his neck and he moved his hands behind her back. He lowered her down on her back. He felt his heart skip a beat. He had no idea that he, an android, can feel this way. Suddenly, though, when Virginia felt Jet's body on top of hers, she felt a shape pain in her chest. She let out a soft gasp. He immediately got off her and looked down at her.

"Virginia, what's wrong?" he asked.

She put her hand on her chest and shook her head. "I'm not fully better yet," she answered. "My chest still hurts a little."

He put his hand over hers and frowned. "I swear I will never let something like that happen to you ever again," he said.

She put her hand on his cheek and looked him in the eye. "That was not your fault," she said. "You had your hands full."

"I won't let anyone hurt you," he said. "I promise, Virginia." They said nothing for a moment. Neither one could believe what was happening between them. "Virginia, sorry I hurt your chest," he said. "I dunno what came over me. When we started kissing, it was like something inside of me was wanting more."

"It's a normal," she smiled. "When you love someone enough, you wanna do more than just kiss. It's a natural hormone everyone has. If it was not for my injury……we may have."

"Is an android like me capable of that?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "You have human emotions and feelings. It takes those for you to love me and want me."

He brushed his fingers against her cheek and smiled at her. "Dunno what took me so long to realize it," he said.

"You're stubborn," she grinned. "But at least you finally realized it. I've been in love with you for a while now."

He gave her one more soft kiss before lying down. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Good night, Ginny," he said. "I love you."

"Night, Jet," she replied. "I love you, too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks:

Lady Da Qiao of Wu: I hope you liked this chapter!

Teefa and Co: Jet is cute!

Relm Divider: LOL!


	10. Blooming Love

Author's Note: Warning: This chapter is a bit sexual….BUT I promise there is NO lemon! I ain't _that_ gross!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter X: Blooming Love

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kael sat in his room smiling widely. He did not even notice he sister approaching him.

"What's got you so happy?" she asked.

"I've been sneaky," he replied. "I told to innkeeper to make sure that Jet and Virginia share a room and bed."

"Playing matchmaker, eh?" she smirked playfully hitting her brother on the arm.

"Well they do need to be close," he sighed suddenly turning serious. "They're about to go into the wastelands….everyone knows how dangerous it is. They need as much time together alone and in peace as we can offer. They're risking their lives for a world that they only just met."

"I know," she replied. "I'm about to brief them on what's ahead. Why don't you come along to say bye. We cannot enter the wastelands and what if…..what if they don't come back?"

"Let's go," he said sadly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is the globe of Lantalla," Azura explained pulling up a holograph of a planet. Jet and Virginia paid close attention to every word she said. "This green part you see is what is still alive. The red dot here," she pointed to a blinking red dot, "is where we're at now." She pressed a button on the computer pad and the globe turned a little. "You can see that right next to us about thirty miles is all brown. This shows the dead of the planet. Half the planet is like this. This is where Kael and I must end our journey. We will die instantly if we take one step into the wastelands."

Virginia and Jet said nothing. They did not know what to say. Kael stared at them frowning. He too was lost for words. All four of them knew that they may never see each other again. They all were good friends with each other by now. Even Jet did not want to part from them. Sometimes good-byes were easier when left unsaid.

"We will get ready now and leave," Virginia said leaving the room. Jet put his hand and her shoulder and followed her out.

Tears came to Azura's eyes. She felt horrible for all of this. She knew it was their choice to do this, but she could not help but feel guilty. Kael patted his sister on the shoulder.

"I know we will see them again," he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azura and Kael watched Jet and Virginia rode off. Instead of saying good-bye to each other, they just wrote a note and agreed not to read it until they were gone.

Virginia leaned her head against Jet's back and sighed. "Will we see them again?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "If we can kick Beatrice's ass then I think we can kick some sissy-wuss wizard's ass."

She giggled at that comment. If this wizard was "all powerful" then why did he always send those two idiots, Terra and Sain after them?

"How's your chest?" he asked.

"A lot better," she answered.

"I'm glad, Virginia," he said. "Since they're not around anymore….I swear to God I will not let anyone harm you again."

She smiled and tightened her embrace. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he grinned. "That's why when all this is over….we're gonna get married."

Her smiled widened and she let out a squeal. "Yes! Definitely!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darkness began to fall and the two riders were tired. They noticed as they rode by a mountain that there was a small cave. They decided to rest for the night there. Virginia grabbed a piece of wrapped up package from the horse and Jet tied it up to a tree. Virginia lit a torch and walked into the cave to see how far back it went.

"It don't go back very far," she reported. "But it's plenty big enough for the two of us."

She unwrapped the package. It was a single pillow, a thick blanket to lie down on, and a sheet. As she was making up the "bed", Jet took off his scarves, poncho, and gloves. It was a very warm night. Virginia wiped the sweat off her brow and took off her jacket and tossed it aside.

"This will probably be the last peaceful night sleep we get," she said.

"You scared?" he asked.

She sighed and nodded. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer to her. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. Next thing she knew, he was slipping his shirt off and tossing it aside. She began trembling a little. She slowly ran her hands along his muscular chest. He then started trembling at her touch. He pulled away for a moment to look into her eyes.

"Did I startle you?" she asked playfully.

He grinned and shook his head. He put his hands on her waist again and started kissing her again. His hands ran up her waist and on her shoulders. Then he started to unbutton her shirt. He did not know if this was right, he did not know if she was going to be mad, but he could feel her embrace tightening as if she wanted this. The last button was gone, but he did make another move in slipping her shirt off. He pulled away from her again to make sure that this was right.

"It's okay," she said. She was lightly panting for breath at all these sudden moves of his. "Keep going."

"Virginia…." he whispered.

He put his hands on her back and slowly laid her down on her back. He slid his hands down her arms and pulled off her shirt. Her breasts were still covered with her bra. He was too damn nervous to try to take _that_ off. Even though they both wanted this. They both wanted to make love in case they never got the chance again. There bodies were so close. They could feel each others soft, warm skin.

"Jet," she whispered breaking apart. "I want this too. It's okay. We may never get this chance again to show our love for each other."

She slowly caressed his lips with hers. She could still feel his body shaking. He brought his hand behind her back to where the clasp was that was keeping them from fully feeling each others upper body.

"Jet!" Virginia suddenly gasped when they heard the sounds of their horse neighing loudly. He got off her and grabbed his Airget-lahm. He ran outside and saw two wolves attacking the horse. He sighed and shot each one in the head killing them both. He walked back inside and threw down his gun.

"Maybe this is a bad idea," she said.

"But like you said, this could be our last chance," he replied sitting next to her.

"What if the horse did not make a noise and got killed?" she said.

"Then I would walk back to Gardia to get a new one," he argued.

"Jet…." she began.

He put his finger on her lips. "I love you…..I want to show that to you," he said. He kissed her lips and they continued where they left off.


	11. Into Hell

-1Chapter XI: Into Hell

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet was the first to awake that late morning. At first he almost forgot what he and Virginia did the night before until he self her still in his arms. He gently kissed her on the cheek causing her to wake up.

"Good morning, Jet," she sighed happily.

"Morning," he replied.

"What time is it?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Around eleven," he answered.

"Wow we slept in," she commented. Her face turned a slight tint of pink and she looked into his face. "Was that your first time?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Me too," she blushed harder. "How did you know how to….umm you know?"

"Dunno," he answered sitting up and stretching his arms. "I just did what I guess my instincts was telling me to do."

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad we got to spend time together before we venture off into the dead world."

He nodded and brushed his lips over hers. She giggled and pushed him away.

"Watch out, Jet, we may never get our mission complete if we do _that_ again," she playfully scolded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azura sighed deeply as she sat in her room. She refused to eat breakfast that morning because her stomach was in knots from stress. She only knew Jet and Virginia for a short while, but she felt so close to them. She wanted to be there to help, but Healers would die if they crossed into the Dead Lands. That was how her parents died……

_Ten year old Azura and Kael ran hand in hand down the stairs of their house._

"_Mother! Father!" Azura called out. _

_Fire erupted in the house. The young twins screamed and fell to their knees._

"_The shadow is coming!" called a voice from some rubble._

_The two turned around and saw their mother and father trapped. _

"_Run! Hurry!" their father said. "If the shadow touches you….you will die!" _

"_I can't leave you!" Azura cried._

"_Take care of each other…..Azura….Kael….." the mother said. _

"_No mother!" Azura shook her head. Her brother was clinging to her arm crying._

"_Go now!" the father said. "We love you!"_

"_Be careful!" the mother said as she closed her eyes and died._

"_Azura, let's go!" Kael cried._

Azura closed her eyes and sighed and the memory. She had the powers to save her parents, but the shadow was moving too fast for her to be able to get them out.

'_Ever since that day I vowed to help defeat this evilness….Kael and I may be twins, but he was born after me so it's like he's my little brother that I must protect. Jet and Virginia….I pray for your safe return…..'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what are we looking for?" Virginia asked as she and Jet rode through the Dead Lands.

"I dunno," he answered. "I guess we're looking for anything strange or any buildings or towns."

"It's so creepy," she whispered. "Feels like a ghost will jump out and attack any minute."

"Don't worry," he replied taking one hand off the reign and giving her hands a gentle squeeze. "I'll protect you."

"I know you will," she smiled.

"Hey, I can see something coming up ahead," he said.

"Looks like a town," she replied looking over his shoulder.

"We better check it out," he said flicking the reigns to make Pixie go faster.

Virginia looked up at the half fallen sign that read, "Trinity Town." It looked like the town used to be rather extravagant before the shadows crossed it. There were many large houses, a hospital, hotel, saloon, and different types of shops.

Virginia gasped when she saw skeletons lying here and there. Men, women, children….she could not tell because the bodies were so old. But it probably was a combination of all three.

"So awful," she whispered.

"Something's not right," Jet replied. "I can feel it."

As if on cue, all the skeletons began rising. Virginia screamed at the horrible sight. Jet jumped off the horse and helped Virginia down as well.

"We have to fight them," he said.

She nodded and pulled out her pistols. Jet did the same and stayed very close to her. Two large skeletons and a short one slowly made their way towards the two Drifters.

"There's so many," she said wide eyed.

"We can take 'em," he said, but truthfully, he was not sure.

Virginia aimed her pistols at the nearest skeleton's head. She fired the trigger and the bullet knocked off its skull. Jet followed her lead and started to also shoot at the skulls. At first it seemed like all this was working. They had all the skeletons down, but after just a few seconds, they began to get back up.

"What the hell!" Jet looked very annoyed.

"What do we do now?" Virginia asked looking panicked.

"I….don't know," he answered.

A large skeleton leapt out and slashed Jet's arm. Jet glared at the undead monster and shot it. Virginia wrapped her fingers around her silver crystal and closed her eyes. A silver dome surrounded herself and Jet. The monsters kept trying to slash at it, but the dome kept them from doing so. Jet looked at her. He did not say anything fearing it would break her concentration. She held the gem out in front of her and a silver beamed shot out through the barrier and hit a skeleton. It disincarnated into a pile of dust. She did this to each and every one until they were all destroyed. She sighed and fell to her knees.

"You okay?" Jet asked her.

"I'm fine," she nodded. "I had no idea that crystal contained so much power."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Jet, you're hurt!" she gasped.

"It's just a scratch," he shrugged.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand. "We're going to that hospital. I'm sure there's bandages there."

They were worried that there would be more skeletons inside the hospital, but luckily there were none. They did not feel like going through another battle. Virginia walked into one of the patient rooms and rummaged through the cabinet to grab the first aid kit.

"Let's go to the inn," she suggested.

He nodded and they walked into the inn. There were no enemies there either. They entered the first room they found and sat down on the bed. Jet took off his shirt and looked at the cut going down his arm. Virginia pulled out medicine and bandages. He looked at his lover as she gently bandaged his arm. He had truly changed in so many ways. He was no longer to cold hearted loner he once was. The last thing he ever wanted was to be trapped in a foreign world with Virginia. Or so he thought. Now he was glad he ended up trapped with her.

"There! All done!" she smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," she replied lying down. She turned to her side and looked at the small table beside the bed. "Hmm?" she muttered as she saw a book lying there. She picked it up. The front covered said, "Emelia's Diary." She then opened it up and began reading the pages to herself.

"_Day 1: I have decided to become a Drifter. Only problem is that my parents do not approve. They say a female has no business being a Drifter! Which is a load of horse crap! Well tomorrow I start my journey whether they like it or not!_'

'_Day 2: I found a strange cave to the north as I journeyed last night while my parents were asleep. When I went into it….it was full of so many monsters! But I kept going! I met up with a strange man….he told me to turn back because I was not the chosen one…..probably a jerk who thinks women can't be Drifters!_'

'_Day 3: A strange shadow is approaching. I hear people screaming. My parents are frantic. They are calling for me to come! I better leave now and help……_'

"That's all there is," Virginia said. "'A strange cave to the north…..chosen one….' Jet, I think we better check it out in the morning."

"Yeah," he agreed lying next to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her softly on her neck causing her to giggle.

"Jet, you're being bad again!" she said.

"Aren't I always?" he joked kissing her full on the lips. She decided to give in and share their love again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah I had implied sex two chapters in a row….but I have a reason for it! Just wait and see!


	12. Cave of Hope

-1Author's Note: Sorry for the long update! I had a serious case of writer's block and I've been playing Kingdom Hearts II. Friggin' awesome game! Sorry this chapter is short.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter XII: Cave of Hope

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They have discovered the Cave of Hope," Terra announced. "They are on their way right now. If they obtain the Gem of Hope, we are screwed!"

"Yes, Terra, I know," Duiray sighed.

"Shall we go and stop them?" Sain asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, go and destroy them once and for all," Duiray answered. "Do _not_ return unless you have killed them. Defeat them or die."

Terra and Sain said nothing, but bowed to their master. This was their last chance to prove their worth. This was the end or either them or Jet and Virginia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This must be it," Jet said stopping a few feat away from a cave entrance.

"It seems to be that way," Virginia nodded. "Hmm… our supply is rather full. I suggest we take only what we really need in their and leave the rest with Pixie."

"Yeah, we got lucky to have found so many items in that dead city," he said grabbing a few items.

"Okay, I'm ready," she announced.

He nodded and took the lead. He wanted to go in first in case of an enemy ambush. He didn't want anymore harm what so ever to come to Virginia ever again. He would protect her with his life.

The cave was very dark and very depressing. It looked like it was once very beautiful, but it lost all hope during the decay of the world and became ugly. As Virginia looked at the walls, she began feeling sad. She started wondering what would happen if she and Jet failed to defeat the evil of this world.

"Everyone….will die," she whispered.

"What did you say, Virginia?" Jet asked.

"Jet, what if….what if we fail?" she asked as tears flowed down her fair face.

"It's this cave," he replied. "Ever since we stepped foot in this place I could sense its evil. Virginia, you're losing hope and starting to doubt our chance of victory. I think I'm not affected by this cave as much since I'm an android."

As they continued blindly walking into the cave, they eventually found a torch and Virginia lit it with a fire spell. He decided to carry it because every now and then Virginia would break out in tears and cry about the thought of failing the mission. Jet hoped and prayed he would find the source of this miserable evil and destroy it. He had thought about sending her back outside to wait with Pixie, but he knew that would be a bad idea because monsters may show up and he would not be there to protect her.

After thirty minutes Jet heard Virginia let out a heavy sigh.

"How much longer is this cave?" she asked.

"Don't know," he answered. "Strange that there's no monster in this area. I'm glad though."

"Me too," she nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile Terra and Sain teleported themselves to the entrance of the cave just and hour after Jet and Virginia entered it.

"This is it," Terra sighed.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Either we die or come out victorious."

"I gotta admit," she sighed. "I'm a little scared. They have become so much powerful since we last fought them. But if we die, I'd rather it be them to kill us because Duiray will kill us slowly and painfully."

"I know," he replied. "Well….let's go."

"Okay," she said following him inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well this is new," Jet commented as they came to a dead end. "Don't tell me we walked all this freakin' way for nothing?"

"Something's wrong," Virginia said shaking. The Gem of Destiny was glowing as she said this.

"Damned straight something's wrong," said a voice from behind.

Virginia jumped and turned to face the figures standing behind her. It was their enemies Sain and Terra.

"Time the end this," Terra sneered. "Duiray will not allow us to live unless we defeat you two once and for all!"

A powerful white aura surrounded their bodies and they held their hands out in front of them.

"Damn! They're powering up!" Jet cursed.

"Not for long," Virginia replied confidently. She pulled out her pistols and fired a couple shots. "Huh!" she gasped as she saw her bullets hit their barrier and fall on the floor.

"Shit," Jet pulled out his red crystal. "We'll have to use magic."

"Right," Virginia nodded.

But as the two finally figured out how to attack Sain and Terra, they were both his hard by the spell they were charging. The room was filled with white light and they were slammed into a wall.

"**_H-Heal_**!" Virginia stammered grasping her Gem of Destiny crystal.

Jet quickly jumped back up and fired a round of ammo at Sain. It caused quite a bit of damage, but not enough to kill him.

"**_Dark Heal_**!" Terra shouted holding her hand out in Sain's direction. When she saw he was okay, she pulled out her long sword and ran swords Virginia.

Virginia shot at Terra, but she kept deflecting the bullets with her blade. Virginia was starting to get very frustrated. She jumped back and wrapped her fingers tightly around her gem. She closed her eyes and was surrounded in a silver aura.

Sain kept throwing magic spells at Jet which he barely dodged each time. He kept firing bullets at him until he ran out. He would not have enough time to reload because of Sain's magic speed.

Terra kept striking at Virginia, but her blade would not cut through the silver aura. Her blue hair clung to her sweat covered face and her red eyes filled with tears. Either way she knew she was going to die. Whether it be by Virginia's hand or Duiray's.

"Damn it! Why!" she cried out feeling Virginia's spell release. A small silver beam was all it took to pierce Terra's heart and kill her. In her last breath she said, "I love you, Sain…"

Sain heard her last words. He felt like he received the same heart piercing spell, but quickly realized it was his hart aching from the loss of Terra. Unbeknownst to him, Jet reloaded his ARM and shot Sain in the chest. Sain's eyes went wide and blood streamed from his mouth.

"Terra….I'm sorry," he whispered. "I…I loved you too."

He fell and laid on the ground dead.

Virginia and Jet stared in surprise. Their enemies loved each other and finally confessed it in their last breaths. But they chose the path of darkness and met their fate. Now it was time to continue.

"Well done," said a man's voice.

A handsome man with dark hair and eyes wearing white robes appeared in the room before them.

"You have defeated one of the threats of this world," he said. "Therefore as a reward, I give you this." He held out a pure, white gem to Jet. "The Gem of Hope," he said before disappearing.

"Wait!" Virginia called out.

"Don't bother," Jet said. "He's only a messenger. This gem must be the reason that girl before was told she was not the 'chosen one.' I am the one chosen the have this."

"That's right," Virginia nodded. "Now let's get outta here."

"Strange," he muttered as they made their way out.

"What?" she asked.

"This cave doesn't feel as evil anymore," he pointed out.

"Maybe because the chosen one of Hope came?" she suggested.

"That sounded so corny, Virginia!" he teased.

She giggled and said nothing more.


	13. City of New Life

-1Chapter XIII: City of New Life

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Their bodies hovered over a long, black table. Clothed only in black robes they were dead. Duiray stared at them. Terra and Sain had failed and were defeated. At first they were only hired as assassins, but over time came to like his plans for world destruction. That was how they came to be his lackeys.

"I have one more job for you two," he said. "But only until they get here. Let them get their gems and their praise. It matters not. I will defeat them."

One more chance. That was all that was left for Terra and Sain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet and Virginia exited the cave and walked back to their horse. As they were walking, they were greeted by the man who presented Jet's Gem.

"I have something to tell you before I leave," he told them.

"What is your name?" Virginia asked.

"I have no name," he answered. "But what I must tell you is important. It regards the next gem that Virginia is to receive. You must travel north from here until you find the female colony called, 'City of New Life.'"

"Female colony?" Jet asked.

"It is a city where there are only women," he answered.

"Will Jet even be welcomed then?" Virginia asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Because he is…well…I am not to tell you. You will find out soon enough. Farewell."

"Find out what?" Jet asked when he left.

"No clue," Virginia replied.

"Great…a city with nothing but women," he moaned climbing onto the horse. "This will be interesting."

"I wonder why there's even a city left in this part of the world," she wondered as she too climbed on the horse. "And its name…'City of New Life.' What could it mean I wonder?"

"Well…like he said, we'll find out soon," he replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a four hour ride to the City of New Life on horse. Jet and Virginia were constantly taking breaks and sitting down whenever they found a good enough spot. Still there were no monsters roaming around. Maybe even monsters could not survive this part of the world. Not that they were complaining.

When they started approaching the city, they started noticing its beauty. It was a small city, but all the buildings were either silver or white. And it looked so pure. Women all dressed in white robes were walking around. They were all so beautiful. They looked like angels without wings.

"Visitors!" one of the women announced. "Hurry! Someone summon Landra!"

"They look happy to see us," Virginia smiled.

Two women approached them. They were both twins. They had long brown hair and brown eyes. They smiled at Jet and Virginia.

"I am Teela and my sister is Sheela," one said. "We shall take care of you horse, O tired travelers."

"Thank you," Virginia said.

"Wait here a moment," Sheela said. "Landra shall come and greet you soon. She is our leader of this colony."

"Okay," Jet nodded.

"So friendly," Virginia said when Teela and Sheela left.

"Yeah, they didn't even seem to worry that I was a male," he replied.

"I hope this Landra will tell us the answer to 'his' riddle," she frowned.

"Welcome, dear guests!" said a woman as she approached Jet and Virginia. She looked older than the other women, yet she looked youthful at the same time. She had long white hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a long silver gown that shimmered brightly in the sunlight. She was radiant. "I am Landra. Thank you for coming. You two must be the fabled Princess of Destiny and Prince of Hope."

"We are," Virginia nodded.

"Splendid!" Landra smiled. "Please come! You two must be thirsty and tired. Follow me and I shall offer you rest."

"Sounds great," Jet said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The house of Landra,

Landra, Jet, and Virginia all sat around a small table in Landra's common room. The food served to them was great. They had a sweet, milky type drink that felt so good running down their throats. They all had a gourmet serving of chicken, vegetables, and sweet cakes. They had not eaten like this in a long time.

"So you two must have been sent here by 'him' I assume," Landra said after they finished.

"Yes, that's right," Virginia nodded.

"I see," Landra nodded. "Well then, Virginia, you are here to obtain a very special gem that only you may have."

"What gem would that be?" Virginia asked.

"I cannot say," Landra replied. "I am not the one to tell you."

"I do not mean to be rude, but, why can no one tell me what this gem is for?" Virginia asked with a hint of annoyance.

Landra laughed and shook her head. "I am not surprised you feel this way," she said. "Shall I tell you the location of this gem now or would you rather wait until tomorrow?"

"Tell us now," Jet answered.

"Okay," Landra nodded. "The gem is actually located below my house. Only Virginia can open the door that leads below. It is very dangerous and full of monsters. They will stop at nothing to kill you, Virginia. Jet, you are Virginia's fiancée and lover, correct?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Good," she replied. "It is your job to protect her at all costs. You must lay your life on the line to make sure she does not die."

"I'll never let her die," he replied. "I almost lost her once. I will not lose her forever."

"The perfect answer," Landra smiled. "You must love her very much. Virginia loves you too. I sensed it the moment I saw the two of you."

They looked at each other and smiled. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around her hand.

"Now then," Landra continued. "My handmaidens shall show you two your room. Tomorrow morning after we eat, I will show you where the panel is."

"Landra, I have one more question," Virginia said. "Why are there no men in this town?"

Landra frowned and looked away. "They all died," she answered. "For some reason only us women have survived. When the shadow first started spreading, my husband tried to use his magic to put a protective barrier around this city. He was not able to finish the spell properly. He was only able to say, 'protect the women,' then he died. All the men died. Even….even the little boys…died. So I guess that's why only women are left."

"Then why is this city called 'City of New Life?'" Jet asked.

"I shall tell you when you come back with the gem," she answered.

Two women walked into the room and bowed before Landra.

"Please show our honored guests to their room," she said.

"Please come this way," the women said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet and Virginia's guest room,

The room was quite large and beautiful. They had a large, comfortable bed, dressing tables, a changing closet, and a bathroom. Virginia was happy to see this because she needed nothing more than a long hot shower. She smiled at all the soaps and shampoos waiting for her. There was also a big, fluffy bath robe.

"I'm in heaven," she said to herself.

Jet sat on the edge of the bed looking around the room. He noticed there was change of clothes made for a woman, but nothing for a man. He did not care, though. The clothes he was wearing now was just fine for him.

Thirty minutes later Virginia finally came out smiling. Her long, brown hair was wet and she was wearing her soft bathrobe. She sat down next to Jet and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You smell good," he said. "Like Jasmine."

"I've never seen a Jasmine before," she replied. "Only pictures."

"You'll see one someday," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so frustrated," she said.

"About all the hints with no real answers?" he asked.

She nodded. "Something's been bugging me though," she commented. "I haven't been feeling like myself lately."

"Must be stress," he answered.

"I don't know," she replied softly.

"Hey, there," he said putting his hands on her cheeks. "This will all be over soon. I can feel it."

"Thank you, Jet," she smiled. "I think coming to this new world has helped us. You're not the cold, loner I once knew. You're a kind, loving man that I love more than anything. I cannot wait to become Virginia Enduro."

He smiled and kissed her softly. He held her close for a long time before their broke away.

"We should get some rest," he said.

"Yeah," she answered.

She walked over to the closet and found a long, white nightgown made of silk. She changed into it and laid down on the bed. Tomorrow they would get this gem.


	14. Jet and Virginia's Fate

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I got sick, had company at my house, overtime at work, Star Ocean: Till the End of Time game…..but I am on vacation and have time to write! Even though I now have a new game….Wild ARMs 4! Whoo! Awesome game so far. Anyway enough of my rambling….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter XIV: Jet and Virginia's Fate**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Virginia gazed out her window at the clear blue sky. She frowned and let out a soft sigh. Would she get to see this again? Landra did say the place she was going to today was highly dangerous. So dangerous that she asked Jet to die for her. She really did not like the idea of Jet throwing himself in front of a blade or bullet for her. She could not live with that. But why was Virginia's life so important anyway? More important than Jet's that is. She shook her head and stepped away from the window.

Jet was still sleepy peacefully. She grinned and ran her fingers through his silver hair. He looked like an innocent child when he was asleep instead of the rough mouthed, Gella loving gunner.

A soft knock on the door followed by a soft voice saying, "may I come in?" was heard.

"Yes," Virginia answered.

A timid, young women entered the room and give a quick bow. "Breakfast is ready, Lady Virginia," she said.

"Thank you, I will be down in a moment," Virginia answered.

The young woman bowed again and left the room. Virginia smirked and sat down next to Jet. She brought he face down to his and whispered in his ear, "Jet, wake up."

He moaned and rolled over to his side. She sighed and started poking him.

"Jet, c'mon! We don't have all day! Our food will get cold!" she said now shaking him.

He smirked and threw his arms around her waist and pinned her to the bed. She let out a surprised scream and started laughing.

"Jet! This is no time to get pervy on me!" she said trying to push him off.

"Aww why not?" he whined.

"_Because_ we need to eat or we will pass out in the highly dangerous dungeon," she pointed out.

"Okay fine," he admitted defeat getting off of her and then helping her up. "Are you scared?"

She was a little surprised by his sudden question. She looked at him as he got dressed and sighed. "Yes. Are you?"

"Only because I'm scared of losing you," he replied.

"Jet, don't worry," she said. "I don't intend to die that easy."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "I know," he kissed her forehead and let her go. "Let's go eat."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Landra smiled as Jet and Virginia entered the dinning room. "Did you two sleep well?" she asked.

"Very well, thank you," Virginia smiled.

"Well then shall we eat?" Landra said motioning them to sit. "We have eggs, bacon, toast, and juice."

"Sounds nice," Virginia replied the aroma filling her nose.

The two sat and began eating. It was nice to get a nice hot meal before going into a dangerous mission. One of the reasons, but they would never say, is you may never know if it will be your last meal. Virginia seemed a lot more hungry than Jet. He started noticing this too. Maybe it was nervousness? But then again, when you're nervous you feel too sick to eat right? Oh well, he would have to ask her later.

After they ate Landra wiped her lips with a napkin and folded her hands in her laps.

"Before you go, I have something to give you," she said. "Teela!"

Teela walked into the room carrying a brown, leather bag. She handed it to Virginia, bowed, and walked out of the room.

"The bag contains items and ammo you will need," Landra said.

"Thanks, Landra," Virginia smiled.

"We better get going," Jet said. "Thank you, Landra."

Jet and Virginia stood up from the table. Landra also stood up and walked up to them.

"I shall show you the panel to the dungeon," she said. "Follow me."

She led them into the library across from the dining hall. She pulled four books off the self on the east side of the large room. A panel was revealed. It was glowing green. Virginia seemed drawn to it. She approached it and put her right hand over her chest.

"Do I place my hand here?" she asked.

"Yes," Landra nodded.

Virginia stretched her hand out and placed her palm against the metal panel. A whirring noise was heard and the room shook a little. Everyone stepped back as the floor in the center became a stair case leading down.

"Jet, Virginia, good luck," Landra said. "Please….be careful. Jet, _protect_ her at all costs."

He nodded simply. She bowed and left the room. Virginia sighed and looked at him.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

He took the lead and made his way downward. She took a deep breath and followed behind. They found themselves in a well lit room at the bottom. It was completely empty and white. What surprised them, though was that there was no doors. They glanced around the room and then cast each other a quizzical look.

"We're not alone," Jet said to her.

Two monsters appeared before them. They were shadowed looking, but from what they could tell from the shapes, they were shadow versions of them!

"Not good!" Virginia said pulling out her ARMs. "If they're shadows of us, they probably fight like us!"

"Yeah," he agreed. "We need to be careful."

At that moment the Virginia shadow raised her hand in the air casting a protective barrier on herself and Jet's shadow. Shadow Jet rushed at Jet with incredible speed and shot him in the shoulder.

"Shit!" Jet cursed.

"**Heal**!" Virginia called holding her hand out towards him.

Jet's wound sealed up and the bullet fell out of his shoulder. Thanks to these crystals, Virginia's healing spells were more powerful than ever. Jet held his airget-lahm and shot a few rounds at his shadow. Then Virginia's shadow healed him.

"I think they're mimicking our moves," Virginia whispered to Jet.

"I think so, too," he agreed. "What do we do?"

"Take 'em out of the same time," she answered.

He nodded and raised his ARM. She did the same. They fired several bullets at the two shadows. They fell on their knees, but were not defeated. Virginia's shadow used "Mystic" and healed them both with Heal Berries.

"They're strong," Virginia frowned.

"Let's use those crystals," Jet suggested. "Yours worked pretty well against Terra."

"At the same time?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

They held out their Destiny and Hope crystals and started charging energy. The shadows were not stupid and knew exactly what was happening. They raised the weapons and fired at Jet and Virginia. They both cried out in pain.

"V-Virginia, are you okay?" Jet asked.

"I'm….okay," she said in pain. "I-I'll heal us. **Heal!**"

The bullets they suffered spilled from their bodies and their wounds sealed up. They got back up and glared at their shadowed foes.

"I think I can get them both by myself," Virginia said. "Cover me."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

He was not sure about her plan, but he did not argue. He just hoped he could hold off the shadows long enough. When they saw Virginia getting ready to charge a spell, they went into an offensive stance.

"Come and get me you sons of bitches!" Jet taunted hoping he would get them to focus their attention on him instead of Virginia.

They looked at him and Virginia's shadow raised her hand sending a magic spell his way. He used Accelerator and moved to the side. He shot a couple of bullets at her at the same time. His shadowed foe retaliated for his shadow companion by sending a bullet his way. It hit Jet in the right arm before he was able to use Accelerator again.

Meanwhile Virginia stood as far back as she could while charging the same type of spell she used on Terra. She had no idea why when she was using it against Terra she was able to cast a barrier at the same time, but when she and Jet tried it at them same time, the two shadows were able to penetrate it. Maybe she would learn later. For now she needed to focus all her energy into this spell before Jet got killed.

Two bullets grazed Jet's left arm. He had barely dodged it from getting embedded in his arm. He had weakened Virginia's shadow to the point where she was getting slower on her healing and attacks, but his shadow was still going strong.

"Jet! Move!" Virginia called out.

He did not need to be told twice. He jumped to the side and two silver beams shot out from Virginia's crystal. The beams shot them in their left breasts killing them instantly. Virginia sighed and fell to her knees.

"You okay?" Jet asked kneeling beside her.

"I'm…fine," she said in between breaths. "It was….harder this time because….there was two….of them."

The atmosphere in the room immediately changed. They found themselves in what felt like a desert wasteland. Filgaia's wasteland. The wind was blowing very harsh and the golden grains of sand danced through the air. It was hot like a mid-July's summer.

"What the hell?" Jet questioned helping Virginia up.

Two more figures appeared in the room. They were worried that it might be their shadows again, but these figures were different. At first it was bleared, but when it came into focus, Virginia let out a horrified gasp.

It was Clive and Gallows.

"It…can't be," she whispered.

"It's not," Jet said glaring at the two in front of them. "They're just images. These two are _not_ Clive and Gallows."

"What are you talking about, Jet?" Clive asked calmly adjusting his glasses. "Of course it's us. We have been searching all over for you."

"It was hard to find your sorry asses!" Gallows boomed.

Jet pulled out his ARM and pointed it at Gallows. "Shut the hell up," he sneered. "This place messes with our minds. We discovered that when those damned shadows attacked us."

They heard a clicking noise as Clive pulled out his rifle and pointed it at Virginia. Gallows did the same and pointed it at Jet. Virginia pulled out her twin pistols and pointed it at Clive.

It looked like a deadly standoff.

They all waited for someone to make a move.

The tortoise gem around Virginia's neck. A new spell came to her mind. "**Kindred Spirits**!" she called. A powerful gust of wind shot out from the gem and knocked the two fakes back.

Jet took this chance given by Virginia and shot at Gallows. He rolled out of the way and jumped back up before Jet's bullet even hit him.

"This fake is faster than the real Gallows," Jet growled.

"I see," Virginia replied.

"It's gonna take magic to defeat these jokers," he said.

"I agree," she replied.

"Watch out!" he yelled pushing Virginia away from a bullet.

They looked at Clive and the smoke coming from his rifle. Jet's red crystal then started to glow. The love that Jet showed by protecting Virginia triggered a spell for him.

"**Flame from the Heart!**" he shouted.

A wall of flames rushed at the two. Virginia then shot a round of bullets at them through the flame wall. When the flames disappeared, they were gone.

"That….was easy," Jet said amazed.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Oh well."

Their surroundings changed again and returned to the plain white room. Except this time there was a woman before them. A woman who looked just like Virginia.

"What the hell!" Jet exclaimed. "How many more clones, shadows, or whatever are we gonna have to fight!"

"Relax," the woman said. "I am not your enemy."

"Then what are you?" Virginia asked.

"I am an oracle," she answered.

"Why do you look like Virginia?" Jet asked her.

"No one has ever seen my true form," she explained. "I take on the form of the chosen woman who survives the trials. I am hear to tell you two something very important."

She waited a moment to make sure she had their full attention. When she realized she did, she continued.

"It was your fates to come here. It was your fate since you were born. You two were destined to be the ones to save your world and then come to this one to save it. So far you have all the Legendary gems. Virginia, you obtained the Gem of Kindness and Destiny. Jet, you have the Gem of Love and Hope. But there is one more. One more for Virginia. The Gem of New Life."

"New Life?" Virginia questioned.

"The gem that stands for the bond between a mother and child," the oracle answered.

"But….my mother is dead," Virginia replied.

"Your child," the oracle corrected.

"What!" Virginia gasped.

"Virginia, you are carrying a baby girl," the oracle told her. "You are carrying the daughter of Jet Enduro."

"Wait a minute!" Jet cut in. "How can I even reproduce! I'm a freakin' android!"

"If you can have sex and enjoy, then you are capable of getting someone pregnant," the oracle replied simply.

His face turned crimson red and he said no more. The oracle grinned and turned her attention back on Virginia.

"Here," she held her hand out.

Virginia took the rainbow colored gem and put it around her neck.

"Now…you are ready to take on Duiray," she said.


	15. Rest

**Chapter XV: Rest**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Virginia looked at the gem in her hand and then looked back at the oracle. The oracle smiled and vanished. Virginia looked back at the gem. She found herself trembling. She was pregnant. She could not believe it. She was just as surprised as Jet was. But the stress of the journey was worse now. Now she had to look out for the life of her unborn daughter. Her eyes closed and she felt her legs give out on her.

"Virginia!" Jet gasped catching her before she could hit the floor.

She was unconscious. He started to panic. What happened to make her suddenly pass out? He slipped his right arm under her legs and used his left arm to support her back. He lifted her up and carried her out of the area. He ran back into the library. As he exited the secret area, it closed back up. He ran into the hall and looked to his left and right. No one was there.

"Landra! Teela, Sheela!" he called.

The two twins heard Jet's call and ran out of their rooms. They gasped when they saw him holding the unconscious Virginia. Teela put her hand on Virginia's forehead and closed her eyes.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jet asked her.

Teela opened her eyes and smiled. "She'll be fine," she answered. "She just fainted. Get her to your room and let her get some rest. I'll send Landra in later."

"Okay," Jet nodded.

He walked slowly to their room. He did not want to disturb her sleep by running though the house. Once inside their room he laid Virginia down on the bed gently. He sat down beside her and ran his fingers through her brown hair. So he was going to be a father huh? It was a bit of a scary thought. Would he be a good father to his daughter? Up until now all he cared about was money. It was such a transition for him to realize his love for Virginia. That was change enough right there. But now he would be a father? He started to wish he had kept his hormones in check, but at the same time he did not regret getting her pregnant. He loved her dearly and he knew he would love his and her daughter.

He shook his head of his thoughts when he saw her stirring. She opened her emerald eyes and looked up at him.

"Did I pass out?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

She sat up a little and looked at him. She knew he was thinking the same thing she was.

"We're gonna be parents," she said. "I'm a bit nervous."

"Me too," he replied.

"The oracle said I was having a girl," she continued. "I sure hope she don't look like me."

"What would be wrong with that?" he asked.

"I'm such a plain Jane," she answered. "I hope she looks like you. You're so cute."

He blushed at that. He had never been really called cute before.

"Well I personally hope she gets your looks because I think you're beautiful," he replied.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close to him and rested his head on hers.

"I feel a bit sleepy again," she said. "I'm gonna go back to sleep."

He let her go and nodded. She smiled again and gave him a quick kiss before lying back down. He started to think that was not such a bad idea himself. He kicked off his shoes and laid down beside her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's as we suspected. She _is_ indeed pregnant."

"What do we do now? They are so strong…..I thought for sure our shadows would defeat them!"

Duiray sighed and turned away from the window he was gazing out of. He faced to two twins Teela and Sheela.

"They have acquired to final crystal," he said in a low voice. "It is up to you two to stop them from reaching this citadel."

"I fear Landra may be on to us," Teela said. "She has been getting suspicious whenever we leave the house."

"Shall we dispose her?" Sheela asked.

Duiray shook his head and went back to his window. He looked out at the wasteland he created. No sign of life was anywhere. There were a few dead, brown trees and some patches of dry grass, but nothing else.. He saw plenty of his monsters roaming about. The monsters only survived around the perimeter of his domain.

"Sir?" Teela questioned.

"If you kill Landra, you will only bring attention to yourselves," he answered. "Her lackeys are strong and plenty. You need to destroy Jet and Virginia once they leave her house. Do not try to do anything while they are still there."

"Yes sir," they nodded.

"That is all," he said dismissing them.

They saluted and warped out. He turned his attention to the direction of the Cit of New Life.

"Now I have the threat of three….."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Landra had heard about Jet and Virginia's safe return and decided to give them a few hours of rest before asking what had happened. The two were happy to hear that dinner was ready. They were quite hungry after everything that had happened. It was then that they told Landra their story.

"So the oracle told you that you are pregnant with a baby girl huh?" Landra asked. "I knew."

"Y-You did?" Virginia asked surprised.

"Yes," Landra nodded. "But it is a custom that the oracle tells the mother to be. And I assume she took on your form correct?"

"Yes," Virginia answered. "We also got the last crystal."

"That is good to hear," Landra said.

She took a napkin and wiped her mouth. She pushed her plate away and sighed.

"Be careful," she said.

"Of what?" Jet asked.

"I fear that we have a traitor in the house," she replied darkly. "I do not know who it is, but I suggest that you two be careful. Tonight I made this meal myself. I suggest from now on you two make your own meals to keep from someone poisoning it."

"Oh my," Virginia whispered.

"Fear not, though," Landra said with a smile. "I swear I will try my best to figure out who this traitor is. For now I think it would still be best for you two to stay here for a while. This is the last resting place you will find before the final confrontation."

"Landra, how can we ever repay your kindness?" Virginia asked.

"Repay me!" she questioned with a laugh. "Dear Virginia, it is _I_ that should be repaying you. You and Jet are risking your lives for a world that is not yours. Speaking of which, will you two stay here once you defeat the darkness?"

"Probably not," Virginia answered. "We have friends and family in Filgaia."

"I see," she answered. "That is quite understandable."

"Landra, may I ask a question?" Jet asked.

"Of course," she answered.

"Does Virginia really have to be there?" he continued. "What if something happens to her and the baby?"

She sighed and replied with a solemn look. "I am afraid you both must be there since you two posses the crystals needed to defeat him. You especially would not be able to wield the Gem of Destiny and the Gem of New Life. Virginia and the unborn child must to present to defeat the evil one."

"I see," he sighed.

"Besides I would never let you go on your own anyway!" Virginia said. "We are in this together, Jet Enduro. Do not even think about leaving me behind!"

Landra smiled at Virginia's sparky attitude. Men could never win against a women with that kind of spirit.

"Hey, um, I have another question," he quickly said. "Is the reason the women here take so kindly to me because I am the father of Virginia's child?"

"Yes," Landra answered. "We all knew your fate the moment you stepped foot in this city."

Then Virginia yawned. Her sudden outburst sapped the energy she had left that day.

"You must be tired still," Landra said. "Why don't you two go ahead and go to bed? This is a time of rest for you two. Enjoy it while you still have it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Sorry the chapter was more talking and less action. Originally I did not intend on Teela and Sheela being evil. It was totally last minute. So I hope y'all don't mind! Next chapter: Jet and Virginia start to pick up on Teela and Sheela's evil plot to disobey their leader and dispose of Landra.


	16. Suspicion

**Chapter XVI: Suspicion**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One week had passed by with no change. Virginia welcomed the chance to rest. She was already starting to feel the fatigue of her pregnancy. She spent most of the time just lying in bed staring at the ceiling with a hundred thoughts racing through her mind. She wanted to know who this traitor was. It made her feel so uneasy knowing someone could just walk in and try to kill her and the baby. She sighed and sat up.

'_I wonder where Jet is_,' she thought. '_I'd go look for him, but I know he'll just give me that _"don't go wondering around when there's a traitor on the loose," _lecture_.'

She was so bored that she just started picking off little pieces of fuzz that clung to her velvet, red dress.

'_I wonder what the baby will look like_. _I bet she'll look like Jet. I hope she does. I hope she gets his amethyst eyes well and maybe my hair. I wonder what we should name her. So many names to choose from…._'

"Virginia….."

'_I wonder when all of this will be over…..'_

"Virginia?"

'_I can't wait until Jet and I get married….'_

"Virginia!"

"Hmm what?" Virginia snapped out of her reverie and noticed Jet standing in front of her holding a plate of food. "Oh, sorry, Jet."

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah, just thinking," she answered. "This food looks great. Eggs and sausage is my favorite breakfast."

"Sorry if it tastes bad," he said his face turning a little red. "I'm not good at cooking."

"No, it's good," she said taking a bite of the eggs.

"Well I gotta go talk with Landra on a few things," he said standing up.

"Oh, I see," she said with a hint of disappointment.

"Hey," he said kneeling in front of her. "I won't be gone long. We just gotta talk about new safety precautions what with the traitors and all."

"We need to just figure out who these traitors are," she said.

"I know," he replied. "I'm working on that right now."

"Be careful," she said.

"I will," he stood up and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon."

She sighed as he left the room. The same question that crossed her mind a hundred times popped up in her head again: when will all this be over?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jet walked down the halls of the house. That was when he heard harsh whispers coming from one of the rooms. He stopped and walked close to the door and listened in quietly.

"_Listen, Circe we must be careful! You know he warned us!_"

"Circe?" he whispered to himself.

"_Be quiet, Cer! I am sick of this pretending!"_

"_Shush! Someone's at the door!"_

"Shit!" he cursed running down the hall and hid behind a statue. A woman walked out of the room, but it was someone he did not recognize. She had long black hair and white eyes. She looked to her left and to her right. When she saw no one she simply turned and went back into the room. Jet pulled out his ARM and opened the door. "Huh?" he looked around and saw no one there. "Damn! They can teleport!" he kicked at the floor and left the room.

"Is something wrong?"

Jet jumped slightly at the voice and saw it was just Teela. "No," he lied.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Excuse me."

He continued down the hall and she watched. She smirked and her eyes flashed white.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Virginia sighed again and got up out of bed. She was tired of sitting around while Jet did all the work. She decided that she would gather up clues. She slipped on a white dress with a red jacket and walked out of the room.

'_Jet will be angry if he finds out I snuck out, but I don't care! I wanna help! I'm pregnant, not dying. I'm not fragile.'_

"Oh! Teela! Sheela!" Virginia called with a smile as she saw the twins walking down the hall in front of her.

The two stopped and turned around. "Virginia! Hi!" they said in unison.

"Hey, do you two have a moment?" Virginia asked walking up to them. "I am so bored!"

"Sure!" Teela beamed. "Come to our room!"

They guided her to a room near that was near Landra's room. This hall was the hall that contained the rooms of most trusted people. Little did any of them know that Teela and Sheela were the traitors. Little did Virginia know that she was in possible danger being alone with the evil twins.

"So…..what's up?" Virginia asked.

"Virginia, do you know much about gods and goddesses?" Teela asked motioning for her to sit in one of the chairs.

"Ummm… a little," Virginia answered sitting down.

"Do you know who the goddesses Cer and Circe are?" Sheela asked.

"No," Virginia shook her head. She had to admit, she was a little confused at their sudden mentioning of goddesses. Oh well.

"Cer is the goddess of violent death," Teela answered.

"And Circe is the death goddess," Sheela added.

"I see," Virginia nodded.

"Remember that, Virginia," Teela said with a serious tone. "They do exist and are very dangerous."

"I'll remember that," Virginia answered.

"Good," Teela said.

"Oh, dear, Teela! We're gonna be late for Landra's meeting!" Sheela said.

"You're right," Teela replied looking at the clock. "Sorry, Virginia, we must go."

"Yeah, me too," Virginia said getting up. "Well thanks for the info."

"Fool," Teela smirked when Virginia was gone.

"I wonder if she took the hint," Sheela sniggered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Virginia run back to her room. If Teela and Sheela were running late for a meeting with Landra, then Jet must of finished his meeting with her. As she entered the room, she found a very worried Jet waiting for her there.

"Virginia, where were you?" he asked.

"Getting information," she answered.

"Did you get any?" he asked.

"Not really," she said sitting down.

He sat next to her. "I think I know the names of the traitors," he said. "I even saw one of them, but I did not recognize her."

"What are the names?" she asked.

"Cer and Circe," he answered.

"What!" she gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Teela and Sheela mentioned them to me just now," she explained. "She said they were goddesses of death. One of violent death."

"That's strange," he said.

"I wonder what the connection is?" she said looking at him.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I found the names Cer and Circe I a website about goddesses so I dunno if such a thing existed in Greek mythology, but the names and profile sounded interesting. Next chapter: Jet confronts Teela and Sheela and gets more information than he realized.


	17. Confrontation

Author's Note: I am so very sorry for the long update! I've been feeling rather depressed lately and had no motivation to write (except the romance/drama Final Fantasy VIII fic I wrote for Valentine's Day.) But anyway, this story is coming close to the end!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter XVII: Confrontation**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over the next few days Jet had kept a very close eye on the twins, Teela and Sheela. They were acting very odd. He had a good feeling they were the ones he heard talking to each other, Cir and Circe. He also had a feeling they knew he was constantly watching them. He made sure someone was always with Virginia in case the two decided to act violently.

It was a Sunday morning when it finally happened. Virginia was coming back to her room after breakfast and found the twins waiting in her room. She jumped slightly but recovered with a smile.

"Teela…..Sheela…..nice day today, huh?" she said.

Their eyes glowed ominously. Teela waved her hand and the handmaiden that was with Virginia fell dead.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Virginia screamed.

"We are tired of awaiting orders," Sheela said.

Their hair turned black and their eyes white. Their clothes transformed to black gowns.

Virginia back away slowly, "So it is true."

"We are the goddesses of death: Cir and Circe," they said. "Duiray infused his followers with powers of the gods."

Virginia began to panic. She looked down at the dead girl's body and looked back up at the evil goddesses. She reached for her gun holster.

"I," Teela snapped a whip around Virginia's wrist, "would not do that if I were you."

"Please….stop this!" Virginia pleaded.

"Never," Sheela smirked. "Sorry, but we cannot let you or your unborn child live. It could destroy us!"

A gun shot rang and a bullet flew across the room hitting Teela's hand. She cried out and dropped her whip. Jet walked into the room with his smoking airget-LAHM. "Damn, bitch, I knew I was right about you two."

"Whoo language," Sheela taunted. "No matter. This works out perfect. Now we can kill you both at the same time."

"Like hell," Jet sneered firing another bullet.

Teela held her good hand up deflecting the bullet. "This….is gonna be fun."

Virginia threw her hands up and cast a protective barrier on herself and Jet while he continued firing off bullets. Teela used her whip with her unharmed hand and whipped it around Virginia's ankle. She smirked and pulled hard knocking Virginia on her back. Jet was about to help her up until Sheela fired an energy bolt down on him. He cried out and fell to the floor beside her. The twins laughed and got ready to combine their powers. Virginia jumped back up.

"_Ice Daggers!_" she called and a volley of icy daggers flew at the twins. They cried out and their spell was interrupted.

Jet then recovered and fired a round of bullets at Teela. She spun her whip and deflected all the bullets except for a couple which hit her shoulder. Sheela used her powers and recovered their wounds.

"This is impossible," Virginia sighed. "We're no match for goddess."

"If we can defeat demons then we can defeat gods and goddesses," he said reloading his weapon and fired at Sheela.

Sheela laughed and dodged the bullets. "Your defeat is inevitable," she smirked launching another spell at Virginia. "Your child's death….is also inevitable!"

"No!" Virginia cried blocking the spell. "I will not let my child die!" She heard a crack of a whip and looked to her side to see it wrapped around Jet's neck.

"Once I pull this," Teela said, "he will be dead."

"Enough!" roared a voice and Teela's whip disintegrated. Landria's hand was extended as she entered the room.

"Landria!" Virginia gasped.

"Jet, Virginia, leave here now!" Landria ordered. "Let me handle these traitors."

"They'll kill you!" Virginia argued.

Landria waved her hand and a long sword with a blue aura surrounding it appeared in her right hand. "I am far more powerful than these weak "_goddesses_."

"You will pay for your ignorance!" Teela sneered. She held her hands out and cast a dark sphere. Landria held her left arm out and a golden shield appeared and reflected the spell on the evil goddess. Teela cried out and was paralyzed.

"If you insist on helping," Landria looked at Virginia, "then finish her off while I work on Sheela."

Virginia and Jet nodded and charged at Teela while Landria and Sheela got locked into battle.

The battle lasted for what felt like hours. Virginia and Jet had Teela weakened while Landria fought Sheela off, but it seemed like the goddesses of death would not die. Virginia was feeling weaker and weaker. She was starting to lose hope. She, Jet, and their unborn daughter would die at the rate they were going.

'_They are not truly evil._'

"What?" Virginia asked aloud.

'_They are merely possessed by the goddesses of evil. The crystal of New Life can heal them.'_

"I don't know how," Virginia cried has tears streamed down her eyes.

"Virginia, snap out of it!" Jet called and was knocked off his feet while he was distracted.

Teela laughed at Virginia's stunned form. Now was the time to strike. Virginia stared off into space it seemed as Teela came down on her with a dagger.

"No!" Jet cried scrambling back to his feet.

The dagger came down, but shattered as it met an invisible barrier. "W-what?" Teela questioned. "Ahh!" She was lifted into the air along with her sister. Virginia's body gave a golden glow and she held her hands out.

Landria and Jet stared as the gold light shot from Virginia and hit the twins. They both cried in unison as they felt their beings being ripped from the innocent bodies.

"Right!" Landria smiled as she saw the dark souls coming out. She held her hand out and stuck the two evil beings with light magic.

Virginia fell to her knees while Teela and Sheela fell to the floor unconscious.

"Virginia!" Jet ran to her and cradled her in his arms. "Come on, Ginny, don't do this to me. Wake up."

"She will be okay," Landria said. "So will they."

"What happened?" Jet asked.

"Teela and Sheela were possessed," Landria answered. "And Virginia saved them with the legendary crystal. We will talk later. I will go fetch them a doctor."


	18. Explanations and Departure

**Chapter XVIII: Explanations and Departure**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Virginia and the twins awoke after a couple hours. Jet immediately explained what happened to her since she woke up so tense.

"I didn't kill them right?" she asked.

"No, they're both alive," he answered. "You actually set them free with that power you used."

She did not say anything. She started to remember that voice in her head telling her to set them free. Who was that anyway?

There was a soft knock on the door and Jet allowed entrance.

"Virginia, are you well?" Landra asked slowly walking into the room.

"Yes, thank you," Virginia nodded.

"So what's really going on?" Jet asked not wanting to wait any longer.

Landra sat down and laid her hands on her lap. "It seems that Duiray had indeed infused Teela and Sheela with the powers of the goddesses. They told me that the only thing they remember was that they were attacked by dark shadows. They don't remember what happened between now and then."

"Who was that voice in my head telling me to set them free?" Virginia asked.

"I don't know," Landra answered. "It may have been your own conscious."

"What do we do now?" Jet asked.

Landra sighed and looked away. "End this. Now."

Jet nodded. He knew that their moment of rest was over. They had to depart for the wastelands now. They had to because Virginia would not be in top condition the further along she is in her pregnancy.

"We will leave tomorrow," he finally said.

Landra nodded slowly and sadly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following morning.

Jet was the first to awake early that morning. He glanced over at Virginia who was still asleep. He knew he had to wake her, but he could not find it in him to do so. He knew that there was a huge possibility at both of them dying and he could not handle the thought of her and his unborn daughter dying. He sighed and slowly climbed out of bed. He thought he would stall a little by getting dressed. Then he would awake her.

He had just buckled his pants when he heard her stirring. He looked over at her and smiled when she opened her emerald eyes. "Good morning," he said.

She smiled back. "Morning."

Her smile quickly turned into a frown before she jumped out of bed and ran into his arms. He held her close to him and stroked her back with his hand. He felt her shake as she let out silent sobs.

"We don't have to do this," he whispered. "We can asked Landra to take us back to Filgaia now."

She shook her head and looked at him with tear stained eyes. "We can't do that," she replied. "We're the only ones that can save this world. We have to." She sighed and looked down in shame. "I'm just scared that all."

"I know," he said kissing the top of her head. "I am too."

She pulled herself away from him and started getting dressed herself. "We need to hurry," she said. "I want to get this done and over with."

After they both dressed and gather their items they exited their room. The nice room they would never see again. They looked at all the faces that passed them by. The faces they would never see again. Then they saw two faces before entering the dining room. Teela and Sheela. The twins frowned and quickly bowed.

"We are very sorry," Teela said. "We never wanted to cause harm to you two."

"Please forgive us," Sheela piped.

"There is nothing to forgive," Virginia smiled.

The twins smiled and ran to hug her. "We pray for your safe return!"

"Thank you," Virginia said and let them on their way.

They quickly ate breakfast and was greeted by Landra and the women of the houseon their way out.

"I have prepared items for you both," she said handing them both a sack. "Special healing herbs, food, and ammo for your weapons."

"Thanks," Jet said.

"Will we see you again?" Virginia asked.

Landra nodded and smiled. "Of course," she answered. "Once Duiray is defeated we will all meet. It will take all of us to send you two back."

"It's a promise then!" Virginia smiled. "We will see you all soon!"

"To the Princess of Destiny and the Prince of Hope!" Landra cheered.

"To the Princess of Destiny and Prince of Hope!" the women echoed.

Virginia and Jet felt their cheeks burning at all the attention.

"Is their anything else you need before leaving?" Landra asked. "This is the last place you will see before the final confrontation and we do not want you to leave without having everything you need."

"No, thank you," Virginia answered. "We are ready to go now."

Landra nodded and saw them out. She waved good-bye until she could no longer see them. She frowned and returned into her house. She walked back into her room and waved off many of her friends. She slipped inside and locked the door after closing it. She leaned against a wall and closed her eyes.

"_Rindyll…._"

"_Yes, Landra?_"

She opened her eyes and glanced sadly to the side. "_They have left my house. They are now on their way to the wastelands._"

He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "_I see._"

"_This is wrong. They are so young. She is now pregnant._"

"_They are the only ones._"

She sighed and pushed herself from the wall. _"I know. They are risking their lives for a world that is not even their own. Why?_" She sat down and her bed and glanced out her window in hopes of catching one last glance.

"_They are good people. They saved their world from a demon. But then they had two other comrades. They are by themselves in this._"

"_I have faith in them,_"

"_Me too._"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Another short chapter. I was never good at good-byes. There will probably be about three more chapters after this so stay with me, y'all! Also Wild ARMs 5 is finally out! Yay! Happy ten years Wild ARMs!


	19. Dangerous Roads

**Chapter XIX: Dangerous Roads**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a very odd feeling. A feeling of almost feeling like you were back home. Going from dead, to life, back to dead. Hearing the crunching of dead grass and the itching of the dirt in the wind. This was not home. Not by a long shot. At least home, no matter how dead it was, had people, towns, animals. This was a barren wasteland. Something that should have been destroyed long before it got to this. It made you want to throw your hands into the skies and pray that the already blackened sky would cry and drown this godforsaken nothing.

How did it come to this anyway? What did this once beautiful land do to deserve this slow and painful death? What did the two innocent adults and unborn child do to deserve getting left alone in this place?

Those questions could be asked forever, but would it change this cruel fate?

She barely had the strength to keep her eyes open. They had been riding for several hours now after all. She gripped the reins of her horse praying that she would not slip off.

He, being an android, was in better shape than her. His heart broke every time he glanced over to see if she was all right. She looked so tired. A young woman being with child did not belong in a place like this.

Finally he was left with little choice but she pull her off her horse and let her wrap her arms around him. He held his reins with one hand and her horse's reins with the other.

A couple more hours would finally wear him down. Tying their horses to a dead tree that sat together and ate the bread and cheese provided by Landra. He gathered withered branches and leaves and built a small fire to keep them warm for the night. They sat in silence across from each other. The light from the fire casting an eerie shadow on their faces.

As the night went on neither could fall asleep. Their stress and anxiety forbade them to do so. Another factor of this cruel world. She looked at him with tears flooding into her eyes. He knew what she was thinking. He knew this could be the last night together before they could die fighting Duiray. He took her into his arms and kissed her lightly on her lips. That night they would make love possibly for the last time.

The next morning came too fast for the sleeping man and woman that held each other close. Neither wanted to move from the other's embrace. But they knew they had to keep going. They were almost there. They could see the tips of the dark citadel already. Several more hours and they would be there.

They got up and dressed themselves. After eating a quick breakfast they would back up their supplies and ride on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two twins far away sat in silence as they prayed for the Princess and Destiny and Prince of Hope. They knew they were close to the Dark One. They could feel them slipping further and further away.

Feeling a sudden surge of power the female got up and walked out to the balcony of her home. The darkness was starting to leak into the city. Panicked screams could be heard from the ones outside coming back. She gripped the railing and closed her eyes. Her brother walked up beside her and stared out at the dark blanket that would soon consume them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Darkness shall soon consume you. It is inevitable. Nothing you can do will stop it. Nothing can stop him. Nothing can change what has already been set into motion. No matter how close you are. You are but minutes from his domain, but you are too late.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: This is what happens when you listen to all of Rammstein's depressing songs at the same time. First time I've ever written a chapter with no dialogue and I'm sorry if it sucked. Once again this chapter was meant to be short, but the next couple chapters will be long 'cause the final confrontation is next.


	20. Final Confrontation

**Chapter XX: Final Confrontation**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had been fighting through one set of monsters after another since they arrived at the citadel. Jet and Virginia was starting to rely on magic to keep from running out of bullets. The monsters were no more than oversized birds and wolves, but they were still very powerful.

"Jet, behind you!" Virginia called.

A large, black bird swooped down at Jet. He swiftly took it out with a simple attack spell. It felt so weird for him to know magic so well, but he liked it very much.

Virginia finished off a large wolf with a bullet to its head. She put her gun away and looked around. That seemed to be the end of them for now.

"He probably knows we're here," Jet pointed out as he put away his ARM.

"I'd say so," she grinned. "Well the front door is no longer blocked. Shall we go in?"

He nodded and walked on ahead of her. She stayed closely behind. The last thing she wanted was to get separated from him.

Inside was very grand and beautiful. The walls were made of gold and the stairs leading up with made of fine ivory. There also seemed to be no monsters inside. That explained why there was so many outside. Despite how beautiful and the lack of danger there was still an unsettling feeling inside. They could both feel it. Pure evil.

"He's going to be the typical bad guy," Jet scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Virginia asked.

He grinned and looked at her. "He's gonna make us climb all those damn stairs and enter his big ass chamber."

She smiled and shook her head. That was the only thing he could complain about? So typical.

"Let's just go," she replied walking on ahead.

"Wait up!" he called after her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"These stairs are endless," Virginia sighed sitting down on one of the steps.

Jet sighed and put away his weapon. He stared down at the pile of monsters they had just defeated. "The monsters seem endless too," he added sitting next to her. "I thought there would not be any here."

"Do not get too comfortable," called a voice from above.

Jet and Virginia jumped up and turned around to look at the person. All they saw was a dark hooded figure standing at the top of the stairs.

Jet quickly brought his weapon back out and shot at the hooded figure. It swiftly stepped to the side and walked away.

"Hurry, Virginia," Jet said grabbing her hand and racing up the remaining steps.

She struggled to keep up, but she kept going. She wanted this to be over as soon as possible. Stopping to take breaks would only delay them more than necessary.

They reached the top and found themselves in a long hall with several oak doors on either side. Jet saw the figure enter the third door on the right side.

"Get ready," he told her and they approached the door. He looked at her a nodded. He opened the door and held his airget-LAHM tightly.

"Congratulations for making it this far," said the hooded figure. To his side was another one.

"Who are you?" Jet asked.

They both reached up for the hoods and pulled it back.

"You two!" Virginia gasped. "We saw you die!"

Sain smirked. "The souls of Terra and Sain did die. We are the gods of fire and ice. Shiva and Hephaestus!"

Terra's black eyes locked on Jet as ice covered her hands.

"So it's gonna be like this again, huh?" Jet smirked. "We took down the goddesses of death. We're not afraid of fire and ice."

"Confident," Hephaestus replied. "I like that in my victims before they die." He clinched his fists and the admitted a ball of fire.

Shiva took the first strike and sent a wave of ice at Virginia.

"Barrier!" Virginia held her hands out and blocked the ice.

Hephaestus pulled his flaming sword from its sheath and went after Jet.

"Elemental barrier," Jet cast the spell on himself and Virginia. He had his gun ready and waited for Hephaestus.

Hephaestus smirked and he got closer to Jet. He brought his sword up and began to bring it down.

"Accelerator!" Jet called running behind the fire god and shooting him in the back of the neck.

Virginia kept dodging the barrage of ice daggers Shiva kept throwing at her. Her arms got nicked a few times, but nothing serious. She felt herself wearing down where Shiva looked like she could keep at it all day.

"Burning Flame!" Virginia quickly said. A wall of fire starting moving towards Shiva melting every ice dagger.

"No!" Shiva screamed and cast an artic wind spell blowing the fire back at Virginia.

Virginia screamed and was flung backwards by the hot air.

Hephaestus got the bullet out of his neck and held it in his palm. He looked at Jet with a smirk on his face. Jet held his finger on the trigger. Hephaestus waved his hand and Jet found his gun becoming hotter and hotter. He gasped and dropped it . Hephaestus threw the bullet in his palm at Jet. As it soared through the air it got fire and hit his shoulder. Jet cried out in pain and fell to her knees.

"That is enough!"

Everyone stopped in mid battle. Another hooded figure entered the room. The only thing you could see under his hood was his smirking lips.

"Who are you?" Virginia asked.

Her removed his hood and stared at them. When Virginia looked into those piercing crimson eyes, she knew exactly who he was.

"Duiray," she said.

"Yes," he nodded. "I am impressed that you two have come this far."

Shiva and Hephaestus walked away from their enemies and joined Duiray's side.

"And we didn't to lose either," Jet replied.

"Hephaestus is right, confidant aren't you?" Duiray smirked.

Jet fired a bullet at Duiray's heart. But it only met a cloud of smoke as he teleported to the other side of the room.

"You think your little toy guns will be enough to defeat me?" he laughed.

"No, but these gems will!" Virginia answered grasping the Gem of New Life.

"You do not know how to use it," he replied coolly.

She held out her hand and sent a white beam at him hitting his shoulder. He let out a barely audible grunt and grabbed his shoulder with his hand.

"You can cast spells without uttering a word now?" he asked her.

"Yes," she nodded.

"I see…." He looked at Hephaestus and Shiva. "It is time to end this. God of Fire, Goddess of Ice, come unto me!"

The souls of Hephaestus and Shiva left Terra and Sain's body and absorbed into Duiray. The two bodies fell lifeless on the floor. Terra and Sain were, and always would be, dead.

Duiray held his arms out as he let all the power sink in. In his left hand a mighty, fire sword appeared, in his right, an icy spear.

"Oh, shit," Jet cursed.

Virginia was also afraid at this incredible power. Even with the gems, would it be enough to beat two gods and a wizard at the same time?

"We have to finish this," Virginia said.

Jet nodded and picked his gun back up. He winced at the pain in his shoulder, but he would not allow that to slow him down.

Duiray looked at his two victims and smiled. "Still think you can win?"

"Dunno," Virginia shrugged. "But Jet and I will never go down without a fight."

"I gave you the chance to run," he replied as the sword and spear powered up. "Now it is too late."

Jet made the first move. He fired two bullets at Duiray. He deflected one with the ice spear and the other with the flame sword.

Virginia held her hand out and sent a wave of fire at the ice spear. Duiray growled and through the spear down.

"Fool, it will regenerate over time!" he laughed.

"Let it!" Virginia said back.

She pulled out her gun and fired off a couple bullets like Jet did. He deflected one with the weapon he had remaining, but felt the bullet from his defenseless side.

"I'm glad you did that," he grinned widely.

Jet and Virginia stared at him. He put his sword down and touched the wound on his shoulder. A small pool of blood was in his palm.

"Bloody acid!" he called throwing the blood into the air.

"Barrier!" Jet and Virginia said in unison.

The blood came back down like a shower of acid. It burnt through most of the barrier giving Jet and Virginia painful burns.

"We can't draw blood from him," Virginia said wincing at the pain.

"I see that," Jet replied. He looked over at Duiray and saw his ice spear back in hand. "Shit, so how do we defeat him?"

"I don't know…..Jet, look out!"

Jet turned around and fired a bullet into Duiray's stomach as he approached.

"Ahh, damn!" Jet cursed at himself when he saw blood coming from the wound.

"You're making this too easy," Duiray smirked. "Bloody acid!"

"Barrier!" Jet quickly said and through himself over Virginia. This time he would take all the damage from it.

"Jet, stop!" Virginia cried. "You can't take all the damage! You'll die!"

"Better me than you and our baby," he argued wincing at the pain going into his back.

"He's coming again!" Virginia said.

Jet got off her and turned around to face Duiray. Virginia held her hands out and a gust of wind came from them. Duiray was pushed back a little. He regained himself and started pushing through the gust.

"I….don't know….how…..long I….can,,.,,keep…..this up!" she struggled.

"I'm gonna try something," Jet said. "Dunno if it's going to work." He closed his eyes and extended his right hand. A silver beam shot from it and hit Duiray's hand.

Duiray dropped the flame sword. His hand was hurt and he could not feel it, but there was no blood.

"The Gems!" Virginia smiled.

Finally they had the advantage. Using only the Gems and no guns they were able to cause Duiray physical damage without drawing blood. This went on for what felt like forever.

Duiray seemed to become weaker and weaker. Jet and Virginia had hope that they would actually win.

"This has been fun," Duiray spoke and he stopped in front of them. "Though you avoided my Bloody Acid……you still made a vital mistake."

"What?" Virginia asked.

Duiray through his hands into the air. Jet and Virginia gasped as they felt themselves become immobile.

"What's happening?!" Virginia cried.

"You're end," Duiray answered.

His body began glowing an ominous color. Jet and Virginia knew they were about to die. They could feel it.

"_No, it's not the end!_"

Virginia opened his eyes. She thought she was dead that or was unconscious and dreaming. "Azura, Kael, Landra……"

"We're here to help," Landra spoke.

"But…..I thought you would die," Jet said.

"We have only a few minutes," Azura spoke.

"We're here to forge the final weapons," Kael explained.

Landra held out her hand and all the Gems circled around them. Virginia watched as her Gems slowly came together. A bright light encircled them and it became a crystal sword. Jet watched as his did the same.

"The Swords of Hope and Destiny!" Landra said as the swords came down into Jet and Virginia's hand.

Azura and Kael looked over their shoulders as they used their powers to slow Duiray.

"We're running out of time," Azura said. "Is it ready?"

"Yes," Landra said and turned her attention back on Jet and Virginia. "Use these swords and pierce his heart. All the magic is locked inside now and you cannot use it. Be quick!"

Azura and Kael let their spell go and they all vanished from the battle.

"Take my hand," Jet told Virginia.

She nodded and used her free hand to grab his.

"Accelerator!"

Jet and Virginia rushed at Duiray. As his powers were releasing, the crystal swords of Destiny and Hope pierced through his heart.

Duiray screamed in agony. He fell to his knees and clutched his chest with his hands. The souls of Shiva and Hephaestus were released from his body and control.

"Damn…..you…..Hope and……Destiny!" he cursed. He spread his arms and his body released a powerful energy that enveloped the half of the world he destroyed. He let out his last breath and died.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Whew! I have never written a battle chapter this long! I hope this long chapter made up for the previous short ones. Stay tuned! The epilogue is next!


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

When Jet and Virginia awoke they found themselves back in Landra's house. Was Landra's house now in Heaven? Were they dead? Did the explosion of light kill them?

"Welcome back," said a female's voice.

Virginia slowly opened her eyes and saw Landra, Azura, and Kael.

"What happened?" she asked. Beside her Jet started to stir.

"You have defeated Duiray," Landra smiled.

"Damn, my head hurts," Jet cursed.

"I can fix that," Azura smiled and touched his head with her hand.

"Heh, thanks," he said.

"Why was there such an explosion?" Virginia asked.

"All of his dark magic released from his body," Landra explained. "thus cleansing the world of all the evil his inflicted upon it."

"See for yourself," Kael smiled pointing at the window.

Jet and Virginia climbed out of their bed and looked outside the window.

"Wow!" Virginia smiled.

The darkness was replaced with light, wilted grass became beautiful green with wild flowers here and there, and they saw children playing with their pets outside.

"So peaceful," Virginia said.

"And it is all thanks to you two," Landra said. "We cannot thank you enough."

"No, thank you," Virginia replied. "If we were not brought here, we would never have met you all, Jet and I would probably still be fighting," - Jet gave a smirk at that, "and I would not be carrying a baby girl."

"Care for that child," Landra said. "For I feel she will play an important role in the future."

"What does that mean?" Jet asked.

He question was not answered when a circle of light surrounded them.

"What's happening?" Virginia asked.

"Lantalla is sending you back to Filgaia," Azura answered.

"Will we see you again?"

"As long as you carry those gems," Landra answered, "yes."

"Th-Then we will see you soon!" Virginia said quickly as she felt her body being pulled away.

"Take care!" Azura waved.

"Thank you!" Kael smiled.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Jet, Virginia! You are going to be late for the train!"

Jet and Virginia opened their eyes and found themselves in a familiar room.

"Hey, are you two still alive?!"

"That voice…." Jet said.

"Gallows!" Virginia smiled.

She got up and ran out of the room.

"Gallows, Clive! We're back!" Virginia called.

Clive looked up from a book he was reading and Gallows stood there with a puzzled look.

"Back from where?" Gallows asked.

"From Lantalla," Virginia answered. Jet walked up from behind her.

"Lantalla," Clive questioned.

"We've been gone for months!" Virginia answered.

"Virginia, are you feeling okay?" Gallows asked.

"I….don't think she's making anything up," Clive asked looking at Virginia's belly.

"Whoa!" Gallows gasped. "What the hell?! We leave you two alone for one night and you get her pregnant?!"

Jet's faced turned blood red. "Th-That's none of your business! Besides she would not be showing yet after just one night!"

"Okay, let's hear it then," Gallows said crossing his arms.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

It took several hours for Clive and Gallows to fully understand Jet and Virginia's story. It was unbelievable, but after seeing Virginia's pregnant stomach and the gems they really had no choice.

Jet and Virginia were married a few weeks after returning to Filgaia. Using the gems they opened a portal and got married in the City of New Life. Clive wanted to stay and study while Gallows wanted to scout out for all the single women. Both were reluctant to return to Filgaia.

They never found out what Landra meant about baby Landra Azura Enduro playing an important role, but they did not worry about it for now. They would care and love the child and protect her together from any danger and harm. They had learned something, demons, gods, and wizards were not powerful enough to best those four drifters.

- - -

End

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Author's Note: That's it! Finally! Whew! Thank you so much everyone for reading this story! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
